


Naughty Tobeli

by Razen (RazenArclight)



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Family Fluff, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazenArclight/pseuds/Razen
Summary: Mengintip. Mukanya merona. Terlihat kegerahan. Mata sayu. Full story PWP Papa Jeyuk dan Mama Tobeli. Pasutri edan AsaKaru.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Yuusei Matsui.  
> Maybe-OOC, some mistakes EYD, AU, non-baku, Sex, Slash, typo.  
> I own nothing from this fic.

Bini Asano tunggal menutup buku. Baru menuntaskan kisah hidup Dante Alighieri—lebih ke arah kisah Dante dan Beatrice. Ditaruhnya buku tersebut ke atas meja dekat ranjang. Apa bila boleh mengatakan fakta, ia belum sepenuhnya tuntas, bagian ending sengaja tidak dibaca.

Karena buku itu sudah dibaca berulang-ulang.

Kepala direbahkan di atas bantal.

AC rusak, perlu tukang untuk memperbaikinya. Ah, untung masih ada kipas angin cadangan, bisa dipakai. Jendela dan tirai kamar apartemen dibuka, mumpung ini malam hari, dan udara cukup dingin.

Bantal kecil yang baru beli berbentuk stroberi berwajah ala hamster dipeluk-peluk. Segelas besar jus jeruk, beserta wadah jus jeruk yang dibeli di minimarket diskon. Sebungkus keripik kentang, rasa balado.

Nyaman, tapi _boring_.

Terbaring lama di ranjang menunggu suami pulang bekerja, tak butuh kegeniusan tinggi untuk menebak seberapa bosan Karma Ak—Asano.

Mendengarkan lagu? Lupakan. Lagu _hindustani_ terakhir sudah lama di- _pause_. Manik gandum menikung sana-sini. Bete betulan.

"Aaaaaaa!! Shuu _nyebelin_! _Nyebelin_!" Kepalang _boring_ ceritanya, lantas guling-guling sampai meninju-ninju bantal punya suami. Kalau punya sendiri, sayang, stroberi terlalu _unyu_ untuk dihantam kepalan tangan.

Bibir ranum mengerucut. Cukup tahu saja suami hobi PHP. Bilangnya cuma sebentar, tahunya berjam-jam. Pesan dikirim ditanya kapan pulang. Nihil balasan. Tidak ada menelepon _say hello_ pula, tak ada dering masuk. _Ketjel_ suami milih selingkuh sama dokumen.

Belah persik dikulum makin gusar. Gelisah sendiri. Kerut bete timbul di atas dahi. Maksudnya cemberut garang, apa hal malah jadi merajuk _unyu_.

Naluriah, kepala merah berpaling kanan-kiri. Mengerling cari sesuatu yang mampu menarik perhatian. Lalu berhenti pada kotak merah kecil gambar laki-bini. Kondom rasa stroberi.

Si merah stroberi diam mematung.

Dia kini bertanya-tanya, apa memang tak ada hal yang menarik?

Sorot cahaya keemasan lampu imajiner seakan menyinari benak Karma. Semua kegusaran yang menggantung menguap seketika.

Mumpung suami belum pulang.

_**XxX** _

Jidat terlipat. Alis menukik miring. Rahang mengeras, acapkali dikendurkan. Pening melanda.

Mari dilihat benda penunjuk waktu di dinding, dua jarum hitam menunjukkan angka ke berapa? Oh, _shit_. Yang pendek menunjuk angka sepuluh, satu lagi lebih ramping mengarah angka delapan.

Siapa yang tidak bahagia bila kerjaan resmi rampung semua? Sial, mengapa yang namanya fakta itu susah sekali diterima orang pintar?

Semenjak dilahirkan, anak tunggal keluarga Asano tidak pernah mengenal kata **kelabakan** dalam hidup. Sebagai putra semata wayang Gakuhou, wajib baginya untuk selalu selalu tenang. Emosi terkontrol sempurna. Penuh kepala dingin dan kendali diri.

Sekalipun sikap sang ayah sungguh minta dibegal, pun masih mempertahankan sikap tubuh dewasa. Mengendalikan semuanya sesuai keinginan. Tak peduli siapa pun lawan.

Sungguh kontradiktif, ngakunya saja konservatif. Aslinya merindukan belaian istri.

Kening diurut, dicobanya mengenyahkan migren yang terasa, sungguhlah kepalanya berat sangat. Hei, lembur berhari-hari menuntaskan tugas demi menafkahi istri, tidakkah melelahkan? Gakushuu berani bersumpah, dia bukan penggila kerja.

Tanda panah putih diarahkan ke ujung kanan atas, menutup _software Ms word_. Tak lupa menyimpan data dalam _folder_ khusus. Melalui batin, ia berpikir untuk menyelesaikan sisa pekerjaan di rumah.

Pria kelabang menghempaskan diri ke atas sofa kulit kualitas mutakhir di kantor pribadi. Jemari ramping melonggarkan dasi ketika ia mengingat dering singkat sempat menginterupsi. Lelah untuk sekadar meraih gadget, digunakannya penggaris untuk menggapai ponsel pintar.

Mengenali warna lampu berkedip merah, ia tahu ada sebuah pesan masuk.

Menggeser _slide_ kunci pada layar. Dibukanya _e-mail_ baru.

Ia sudah siap untuk membuat perhitungan dengan si bangsat yang berani mengirimi pesan—apabila ternyata isinya tidak penting.  
Akan tetapi, begitu mengetahui nama pengirim pesan, wajah Gakushuu menyala.

 ** _From : Waifu Tobeli  
Subject : _****Kangen _  
_**Shuuuu~~~ lama! Kapan pulang? :"(

 _Emot_ sok menangis menoel hati. Seorang Gakushuu tidak tahan menghalangi sudut bibir naik.

Ibu jari lantas memencet tombol _reply_ dan mengetik sederet kalimat balasan untuk si pengirim.

Hanya untuk dikageti notif peringatan bahwa—pulsa habis.

Oh, betapa inginnya Gakushuu meremas soak ponsel atas semua kegilaan tak bermutu hari ini.

Kalau saja pria lipan ini merupakan orang kampung, pastilah bibirnya sudah mendaftar kebun binatang dan menyumpah-nyumpah dengan kata-kata yang tidak enak untuk didengar karena sudah mengalami hari yang buruk.

Sudah cukup! Gakushuu menolak terang-terangan bila harus lembur lebih lama lagi!

Tidak, tentu saja. Mendingan disambut ranum istri mengerucut ketimbang kencan satu malam dengan deretan bisnis. Lebih-lebih bila hendak pakai akal sehat, resiko kesehatan terancam.

Benda elektronik kecil penyimpan data dicabut keluar. Beruntung kemarin sore laptop baru sudah dibeli, sisa kerjaan bisa dikerjakan di rumah. Laptop sebelumnya rusak dibuang Karma lantaran menangkap basah Gakushuu asyik mengamati foto _limited edition_ bini _cosplay sailormoon_.

Sungguh miris.

Data-data tuntas disalin. Barang-barang dikemas. Tak ingin ada yang tertinggal. Ia tak ingin ada kejadian konyol layaknya rekan sekantor ketinggalan bedak, berbalik hendak mengambil. Tak tahunya di kepala masih terpasang _roll_ rambut.

Tungkai ramping melangkah keluar kantor. Merasa penat hinggap di bahu, betapa ia lelah sekali. Pijatan lembut dari Karma mungkin akan membuatnya lebih nyaman. Oh, dan secangkir teh perasan air jeruk nipis untuk merilekskan otot-otot tubuh, disuguhkan oleh istri di atas pangkuan.

Astaga—

Meyakinkan diri tak ada lagi kejadian menyebalkan yang membuatnya murka.

Berada di parkiran, kunci dicabut dari saku. Bau mesin khas mobil menerpa, segera AC dinyalakan.

Kendaraan mobil berlalu lalang di jalan raya, menambah kebisingan suasana. Menambah pusing yang sudah berkepanjangan. Meyakinkan diri tak terbawa emosi berlebihan, Gakushuu membuka pintu mobil depan sebelah kiri. Kemudian memasuki mobil. Mesin dinyalakan dan kendaraan beroda empat meluncur menyusuri jalanan yang lumayan padat.

Agak bersyukur ia pulang melebihi jam pulang seharusnya. Tak terjebak kemacetan. Mengambil napas, sekadar melegakan diri.

Jaringan otak bekerja, memikirkan apa yang enak untuk bermanja pada istr—

Oh.

Baru ingat.

Si setan merah selalu mengamuk bila Gakushuu lembur dan pesan tak dibalas. Pria kepala tiga bergidik ingat Karma merajuk level lima. Dimasakkan kare instan campur tinta spidol, atau air kamar mandi dipanaskan mendidih hingga kulit Gakushuu sempat melepuh.

Alasannya, Gakushuu tidak cinta. Absurd kelakuan si merah bila _ketjel_.

Wajah itu ditekuk miris. Katakan saja merajuk, tapi meringkuk manja dibelikan kue stroberi. Mungkin ada baiknya bila Gakushuu singgah barang sebentar di toko kue, cari-cari _short cake_.

Lexus mewah berwarna hitam melesat cepat menembus jalan.

**_XxX_ **

Terakhir kali diperiksa, Karma yakin dia masih pejantan.

Tentu saja.

Hanya orientasi seksual lebih ke arah ... belok? Tapi dia tak minat sama makhluk berbatang lain yang unyu-unyu. Entahlah, pembawaan disiden akut dan biang onar? Karma lebih jelalatan pada kaum adam yang jelas lebih kolot namun licik, banyak tantangannya.

Sayang, waktu bermesraan susah dicari. Karma memilih jalan pintas memuaskan hasrat.

Namanya laki-laki. Siapa bilang seorang Karma tak punya napsu birahi? Apalagi jika suami sendiri yang menjadi sumber bayangan main. Duh, libido naik.

"Mmnh ...."

Si merah melenguh. Kedua tangan menyelusup ke balik paha, satu tengah memijat sumber hasratnya sendiri, satu lagi bergerak di sekitar kerutan mungil

"Aaahh ... Shuu ...." Karma mendesah nyaring, membayangkan sensasi pijatan di bawah bukan tangannya sendiri yang bergerak. Tubuhnya mundur hingga bersentuhan dengan bantal stroberi empuk, menganggapnya sebagai tubuh suami tercinta. Miris, nihil kehangatan alami dari benda mati tersebut.

Pemuda merah menggigit bibir, kenikmatan menjalari tubuhnya. "Mmnh ... aahh .... Nngh ...!" Jari-jari ramping mulai menyelip masuk.

"Aahh!"

Dia mengerang keras, telunjuk dan jari tengah mulai masuk. Bergerak liar dengan sengaja di dalam liang, mencari-cari titik prostatnya sendiri.

Jemari bergerak tak teratur, seiring desahannya yang makin nyaring. Air liur keluar dari celah bibir. Karma melenguh saat jari telunjuk lain ikut masuk, bergerak lebih liar menerobos ke dalam.

"Aah!" Satu jeritan tercipta, titik terdalamnya dibentur berkali-kali, bersamaan dengan merasakan pijatan lihai pada organ intim. Karma menggeliat.

Ia mulai merasakan kehangatan di belakang. Mungkin efek dari tubuh yang mulai memanas akibat gairah. Belahan ranum digigit, menghalangi lenguhan, beranjak mundur hingga bersandar pada sumber kehangatan tersebut. Samar-samar, terpaan uap panas menggelitik tengkuk.

Ya, ya, begini. Ini yang Karma inginkan. Dimanja oleh bayangan imajiner sendiri. Wujud semu suaminya bisa dirasakan. Ah, betapa tangan yang sedikit lebih besar darinya lihai memanja.

"Ah ...! Ah! Nggh! Aah!" Merah stroberi makin menggeliat syahwat. Kini ada empat jari di dalam tubuhnya, dua di antaranya bergerilya seenaknya, mengobrak-abrik otot bawah, membentur prostat berkali-kali. Kocokan pada miliknya semakin cepat.

Paha langsing bergerak gelisah. Sesuatu yang hangat dan basah melingkupi daun telinga. Tangan asing--yang masih diyakini hanya ilusi--menelesak ke bawah baju, mencari-cari tonjolan mengeras di sana.

Sedikit lagi ....

Sedikit lagi ...!

Sedikit lagi!

Perut bawah terasa melilit. Desiran aneh melintas. Klimaks pun menghampirinya.

"Aaaahh!!"

Likuid putih mengucur keluar, membasahi kemeja dan sprei di bawahnya. Karma terengah-engah, kelopak mata turun memicing, ia merasa lelah dan--dan nyaman. Sebelah tangan berpindah ke sisi wajahnya, Karma mengangkat sedikit kelopak mata dan mendapati jelas jari basah oleh esensinya sendiri.

Pinggang ramping dipeluk mesra. Manik gandum kembali bersembunyi. Ia merasa nyaman kala tengkuknya dikecup. Tangan lain bergerak dari bawah ke atas pusar, mengelus perut rata yang tak tertutupi apa pun. Begitu lembut dan hati-hati ibarat tidak ingin melukai bayi yang ada di dalamnya.

Tenaga sedikit berkurang. Karma melenguh pelan. Bayangan suami masih saja nakal. Menghisap leher jenjang tak te—Eh, bentar ....

Tunggu.

Siapa di belakangnya?

"Hayo, ngapain malam-malam _nyolo_? Bukannya duduk manis menunggu aku pulang."

_HOLY SHIT!_

"SHUU?!"

Kagok. Karma spontan bangun, minggat dari pelukan suami betulan.

"Halo, Karma. Enak kegiatannya?" sapa Gakushuu, senyum sinis terpasang di paras tampan. Kemeja putih untuk bekerja masih melekat di tubuh.

"Kapan pulangnya?!" seru Karma bingung. Panik menutupi tubuh dengan selimut.

Buat apa ditutup? Gakushuu sudah pernah melihat sampai area paling tersembunyi.

"Baru saja."

Karma _kicep_. Menunduk malu baru saja tertangkap basah _nyolo_. Istri Gakushuu memutuskan keluar kamar. Ia merayap menjauh, turun dari ranjang, memungut celana pendeknya yang sempat jatuh karena dilepasnya sendiri.

"Jangan dipakai, dong. Kamu lebih manis cuma pakai baju. Eh, semestinya kamu pakai kemeja yang kebesaran, nggak bagus kalau pas di tubuh." Gakushuu berkelakar, bangkit hingga duduk di atas ranjang.

"Tidak sudi!" Teriak Karma membanting pintu kamar. Minggat secepatnya.

Gakushuu terkekeh geli. Tingkah sang istri sungguh sangat lucu sekali di matanya. Tangan kanan terangkat, dibawa ke depan bibir. Cairan di jari dijilat. Ah, manis sekali. Sangat membuat ketagihan sekali dicicipi.

Raut wajah laki-laki itu menyala.

Karma keluar dari kamar mandi dengan berang. Rahangnya mengeras, menahan kesal. Emosi kalut melangkah ke dapur.

"Kamu ngapain gelisah sendiri?"

... Aduh, matilah.

Rupanya Gakushuu juga berada di dapur.

Darah naik ke kepala, membuatnya panas. Karma mendadak salah tingkah sendiri. Kepala ditubrukkan dengan dinding dapur.

Lihat betapa menyebalkan melihat Gakushuu senyum-senyum, menonton sepenuh hati seakan tidak ada yang lebih menarik daripada gelagat manis bini tercinta.

"Berhenti melihatku, Lipan! Kenapa masih di sini?" Bentak si merah berang dan malu luar biasa.

"Minta jatah makan malam, dong. Kamu enggak kasihan suamimu kelaparan seharian banting tulang cari uang demi menafkahi istri?" Timpal Gakushuu enteng, menyengir tanpa dosa. Aura bunga-bunga bermunculan di sekeliling.

Ujung telunjuk diarah ke dua kotak bergambar ceria. Karma mengenalinya. Seloyang _short cake_ dan es krim rasa stroberi.

Muka unyu menekuk sok merajuk. Karma sebel dikerjai suami. Enggan khilaf, meyakini ini semua salah suami.

"Kok diam?" Tegur Gakushuu.

Benar-benar.

Iris gandum menyalang sengit. Pipi membelendung dipenuhi udara. Bibir maju mengerucut. Niatnya mendelik, malah jadi _onyoe_.

Gakushuu diam. Menahan hasrat. Bini malah mengerucut manis, minta dikecup.

Karma mendecak sebal. Kata-kata suami kala di ranjang bergema di benak pemuda itu. Kepalang kesal, Karma memutuskan tidak menurut pada suami.

"Buat sendiri."

Gakushuu menatapnya. "Maaf?"

"Buat sendiri!" Ulangnya jutek. Membuang muka dengan wajah merona. Lalu menghentak-hentak keluar dapur. Ngambek.

Alis naik. Netra anggur menciut. Setengah tidak percaya. _Hwat_? Bininya ngambek? Sampai ogah membuat makan malam—meski makanan siap saji?

(Ingat betul hasil memasak Karma setara air rawa campur sampah.)

"Karma!"

"Gak peduli!"

Seruannya diiringi bunyi bantingan pintu kamar. Resmi merajuk. Bujukan es krim dan kue pun gagal. Ngototnya tak tergoyah.

Aduh.

Gakushuu penatnya kumat. Kepalang letih, lunglai memungut kotak kue dan es. Biar tidak basi dan mencair, siaga masuk kulkas. Terdengar perut bergemuruh, cacing rewel minta makan.

Di saat begini, Gakushuu malah harus memeras otak. Pause dulu aksi sebagai tuan sempurna, kesampingkan emosi. Kerjakan apa dulu? Mengisi perut? Atau membujuk bini biar hilang ngambeknya?

Menimbang-nimbang dua-tiga menit, Gakushuu memutuskan mengalah. Copot dasi, rambut diacak, ambil dompet, keluar ke minimarket 24 jam.

Ketimbang tetangga ngamuk karena gempita, yang waras ngalah. Soalnya si setan merah sekali ngambek, bakal tambah _bad mood_ bila dilawan. Bawa-bawa perang nanti, rumah keburu hancur.

Pedih. Mengharapkan sambutan manis istri, malah berujung nahas. Galau-galau merana baru iya.

Butuh lebih dari kesabaran menangani seorang Karma.

Gakushuu keluar dari supermarket, membeli beberapa kaleng minuman dan beberapa bungkus kudapan asin. Mumpung malam ini sudah memasuki akhir pekan, apa salahnya bersantai ria bersama istri sambil menonton film? Siapa tahu Karma mau diajak.

Kemudian di tengah-tengah film, sang istri mendadak jinak mau melayani. Sekali lagi, siapa tahu.

Namanya juga Karma, isinya lebih anomali dari singa PMS, bukan merak lemah gemulai. Barangkali bukannya dapat pelumas, istrinya malah minta dibelikan _tupperware_.

Gakushuu tak sabar hendak merebahkan diri, penat menjalari seluruh tubuh. Sungguh pria itu benar-benar letih, segala pekerjaan yang membuatnya lembur berkali-kali tidak bisa istirahat cukup. Nyaris saja ia tak bisa membedakan yang mana hari libur, pekerjaan terus berdatangan silih berganti.

Lebih-lebih bila ayahnya ikut campur. Makin pegal linu.

Dua belokan lagi ia akan sampai di apartemen yang baru didiami oleh mereka selama tiga bulan. Sebetulnya bukan apartemen mewah, tetapi juga tidak terlalu sederhana. Perabotan alat rumah tangga semua diatur Karma, yang mengaku beli saat ada promo cuci gudang toko _online_ langganan.

Dua kamar tidur, satunya untuk tamu atau jika istri sedang dalam masa ngambek. Biasa penyebabnya adalah Gakushuu tak sengaja menjatuhkan hiasan gantung _Hello Kitty_ makan stroberi. Lantas suami ditendang keji dari kamar. Dua jam menjelang pagi, Gakushuu sengaja bangun memastikan kepala merah melesak ke dada bidangnya.

Satu ruang makan yang merangkap sebagai dapur, yang suka dialih-fungsi oleh suami menjadi tempat untuk kegiatan servis ganti oli.

Dan satu ruang tengah, tempat untuk bersantai sekalian ruang tamu. Sofa mutakhir merk terkini disambut bantal jeruk dan stroberi. Di mana kedua pasutri itu lebih sering merebahinya ketimbang menduduki.

Bobo bersisian, atau tumpang tindih. Berbagi kehangatan hanya berdua.

Gakushuu bersenandung pelan, menghibur diri dengan membayangkan tengah memandangi penuh minat wajah manis malu-malu tapi mau ala Karma. Kalau bisa sedang menggunakan baju tak berlengan dan celana pendek, ditambah celemek berenda gambar apel. Sedang mencuci piring, bukan memasak.

Sayang sekali, Gakushuu suka keburu kena lempar kain pel sebelum diperbolehkan menonton. Dalihnya karena tidak menghargai masakan istri.

" _Close yo_ —"

Hei, bau apa ini?

Hidung Asano tunggal mengendus. Gila, bau busuk apa ini? Mana disertai bau-bau gosong pula. Menusuk sekali. Cepat-cepat ia menutup indera penciuman dengan tangan. lensa anggur mengerling ke sekeliling. Coba, tidak ada kelihatan tanda-tanda bak sampah atau tumpukan sampah. Bersih kinclong baru iya.

Apa baunya berasal dari dalam salah satu rumah di sini? Eh, tunggu ... kenapa baunya tercium dari arah apartemennya? Oh, oh, _my god_ , jangan sampai terkaan Gakushuu itu benar ....

Tungkai panjang auto mengambil langkah lebar, agak terburu-buru menuju apartemennya berada. Kemungkinan bahwa bau yang absurd nan awesome ini berasal dari apartemennya makin besar, baunya semakin lama semakin menusuk. Wah, jangan-jangan ....

"Demi apa, Karma!"

Gakushuu syok bukan kepalang melihat sosok sang istri tengah memasak, terlihat dari jendela depan yang terhubung ke dapur. Bisa sekalian dilihat keadaan dapur yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan lagi.

Demi Tuhan ... istrinya sedang membuat apa?!

Tidak lagi berjalan cepat, kali ini Gakushuu berlari kencang menuju kamar apartemennya. Takut penghuni lain sudah pada keracunan polusi udara semua, bisa bahaya kalau pemilik apartemen memanggil petugas yang bersangkutan untuk mencegah terjadinya korban jiwa.

Masalah paling krusial ialah membiarkan istri bereksperimen di dapur.

Karena masakan Karma tidak pernah tepat disebut makanan.

Gagang pintu dibuka, pintu langsung dijeblak. Wow! Baunya super sekali begitu pintu terbuka lebar, Gakushuu nyaris pingsan menciumnya. Kok bisa istrinya tahan-tahan saja?

"Um, Shuu?"

Nah, ini dia orangnya. Astaga, dia ganti baju, sesuai harapan penampilannya. _Tank top_ , celana pendek, paha mulus, pakai celemek merah jambu berenda, dan sendok sayur yang hampir melele—Hah?

Asano tunggal membatu merasakan firasat buruk, "Karma ..., sayang ..., kamu sedang apa?"

"Bikin puding stroberi. Kenapa?"

Serius membuat puding? Lalu sendok sayurnya untuk apa?!

"Resep yang biasa membosankan. Jadi coba kucampur kuah kaldu untuk _oden_. Tadinya mau pakai kuah indomie, tapi ternyata stok habis."

Oh, _thanks goodness. Thanks goodness_!

Sepotong napas dihela penuh kelegaan. Ia belum mau mati muda. Punya anak saja belu—Eh, bentar ....

"Masak katamu? Bukannya kamu bilang tadi ...?" Ragu-ragu pria lipan bertanya, mendadak jadi takut salah.

Dan Karma cuma membuang muka, lirik-lirik malu dengan rona merambati indera rungu. Gelagat tiba-tiba gelisah, menoel ujung celana.

Aduh.

"Ya ... Kupikir lagi .... Kasihan kamunya ...."

Ah, _comel_ nya. _Comel_ banget, sumpah. Lupakan wujud bayangan Mama Tobeli _cosplay_ pakai _seifuku_ , yang ini lebih mengoda iman. Apa barusan muncul sepintas gurat merah di pelipis Gakushuu?

Kepala apel kembali mendongak. Pipi digaruk kuku telunjuk.

"Mandilah dulu selagi aku memasak. Sudah kusiapkan air panas untuk mandi." Si merah tersenyum manis, manis sekali.

Oh, Mama, Papa Jeyuk sudah akan membantingmu ke ranjang jika tak ingat apa tindak yang harus dilakukan untuk mencegah serangan masakan _absurd_ buatanmu masuk ke dalam perutnya. Nyawanya dipertaruhkan.

Ini bukan waktunya _sange_ , akal sehat mesti didahulukan.

Karma masih berdiri, dengan wajah manis diperuntukkan hanya pada suami.

Berkedip-kedip tiga kali. Jidat Gakushuu terlipat singkat, kemudian menggali jarak mendekat. Kedua ujung sudut bibir melengkung bukan tersenyum. Netra anggur menepuk bakpao bernuansa merah merambat. Berhenti tepat di depannya. Sedikit menunduk.

"E-eh? Shuu?"

Kedua pasang daging tak bertulang saling bersentuhan.

Karma meradang.

"Mmn—!"

Kedua lengan diangkat, mengurung istri di tengah dinding dan tubuhnya. Suasana mendadak angker, insting Karma berbunyi nyaring tanda bahaya. Sebagai mantan preman, radar disiden Karma jelas terlatih. Pemuda itu bisa merasakannya. Merasakan sesuatu yang buas tengah muncul dari dalam diri suami, hendak memangsa.

Ini bukan french kiss.

Ciuman ringan dilepas. "Lepaskan!" Si merah coba memberontak, mendorong suami menjauh darinya. Belum lagi saat netra merkuri menangkap sekelebat seringaian kecil.

Gakushuu melirik. "Mengapa? Aku hanya ingin mencicipi 'makanan pembuka', salahkah?" tutur Gakushuu, helaan napas keluar dari mulutnya, terlalu panas.

Tak ayal membuat iris gandum terbelalak gugup. Situasi membuat perasaannya sangat tidak nyaman.

"Kalau begitu duduk diam di dapur! Tunggu aku selesai masak!" Perintah Karma.

"Siapa peduli dengan itu ...? Aku maunya kamu, Manis ...." aku Asano tunggal, netra anggur menatap minat sekujur tubuh menggoda penuh gairah.

"Lipan gila! Aku bukan makanan!" Sanggah Karma.

"Ya, aku gila. Aku gila karena kamu, Sayang. Kamu terlalu imut, terlalu manis, terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan. Kita bikin anak, yuk." Hamparan pipi diusap lembut.

Bibir Gakushuu mengimbuh. "Aku ingin mengisimu lagi. Ya, sekali lagi. Memenuhimu dengan benihku. Terus hingga kamu hamil." Gakushuu mengambil langkah mendekat.  
Kemudian gerakan bak cheetah, lengan ramping ditarik. Karma nyaris memekik, tubuh limbung ke depan. Lalu ranum sakura kembali berbenturan pada sepasang otot lunak yang sama.

"Hmff—"

Benturan kasar pada sepasang bibir yang seharusnya terasa sehalus beludru dan semanis madu. Tidak, apa yang tengah mereka lakukan saat ini jelas bukan sesuatu yang akan dihitung sebagai ciuman.

Paras Karma merona merah. tidak ia sangka akan mendapat pagutan di saat seperti ini.  
"Nnhh—"

Membelalak, sontak meronta sewaktu dihimpit oleh suami. Pada detik berikutnya, Gakushuu mengambil tindakan lebih lanjut. Dia menggendong istrinya tanpa melepas cengkaman. Karma membuka mata, menyadari tubuhnya melayang.

"Lepaskan aku, Lipan!" Teriak Karma berang, memukul-mukul heboh punggung suami.

"Tidak, Sayang. Sekarang diamlah, ini waktunya kita makan malam. Sayang kalau masakanmu tidak dimakan, Manis." Asano tunggal mengecup pelipis Karma penuh sayang. Ia tak pernah bosan menciumi istri.

Kesal, Karma merengut malu.

Dia baru dilepas begitu Gakushuu mendudukkannya di atas meja, bukan dikursi. Dilepas pun bukan dalam artian sebenarnya, pria lipan hanya melepas pelukan, tetapi tetap membiarkan Karma dalam kukungan. Di kedua sisi tubuh, lengan kekar mengurung Karma di atas meja tanpa menyentuhnya.

Posesif, tidak mau membiarkan Karma lepas.

"... Makanannya di sana." Tsundere, mengalihkan pandangan, tidak mau bertatap muka dengan suami yang memandang penuh kasih.

"Aku berubah pikiran. Masakanmu dimakan nanti saja, buat sarapan pagi," tukas Gakushuu, mendongak hingga hidungnya bersentuhan dengan istri.

"Ih, jijik. Menjauh sana ...," desis Karma muak, balas menatap Gakushuu dengan pandangan keruh.

Satu kecupan dilancarkan pada belah ranum sakura sebagai balasan. Singkat, tetapi memabukkan.

"Jangan bicara kasar. Enggak sopan. Bagaimana jika kamu mengandung nanti? Masa anak kita disuruh mendengar sumpah serapah?" tutur Gakushuu, tangannya bergerak mengelus perut rata.

"Enggak peduli! Biarin!" Sahut Karma judes.

Gakushuu sok tuli tidak mendengar. Lengannya bergerak melingkari pinggang istri, kepala jingga direbahkan di atas pangkuan kekasih hati. Bibir mengecup perut rata yang tertutupi tank top tak berlengan. Karma melihatnya, darah semakin banyak naik ke kepala. Kelakuan suami membuatnya geli dan malu.

"Baiklah, waktunya makan malam," tutur Gakushuu seraya mengangkat kepala.

Karma meriang.

"Makan malam kepalamu! Sudah ku—Hhmmpp!" Kalimat Karma terputus, bibir Gakushuu keburu mengunci mulut, memotongnya.

Tubuh Gakushuu maju, lebih mendekat pada istri. Sebelah tangannya menahan belakang kepala merah agar tidak menjauh, lainnya masih memeluk pinggang ramping dengan erat.

Dafuq!

Karma memberontak, berusaha lepas dari Gakushuu yang memenjara di antara meja dan tubuhnya.

"Mmnhh ...!! Aahhnn—!" Desahan tertahan termuntahkan ketika Gakushuu justru makin menghimpit wajah, tak ada celah dalam percumbuan panas. Lidah saling membelit sengit laksana ular kawin.

Berkali-kali pemuda merah berusaha mengambil napas di sela-sela lumatan. Sulit sekali! Pria dewasa di atasnya seolah tahu kapan istri tercinta mencoba mengambil oksigen dan langsung menghalanginya dengan lumatan panas di bibir bawah.

Tubuh si merah bergetar. Parasnya memerah. Paru-paru rewel meraung meminta oksigen. Lidah tak sanggup lagi melawan. Luluh, ia biarkan seluruh isi panggungnya dilumat habis organ lunak yang makin mengganas.

Sampai Gakushuu akhirnya puas.

Bibir saling berjauhan. Benang saliva hasil ritual percumbuan panas muncul, memanjang di antara bibir laksana benang merah.

Pemuda merah terengah-engah. Dadanya terasa berat. Oksigen dihirup sebanyak mungkin mengisi paru-paru. Ranumnya bengkak. Bekas saliva masih membasahi sekitar mulut hingga dagu.

"Hh ... aahh .... Gaku ... shuu ...."

Raut wajah itu sayu.

Belum sempat napasnya teratur, bibir cerabah ditarik lagi dalam pagutan.

Karma mengerang tertahan, kedua tembaga terpejam kuat-kuat, lidahnya bergerak liar berusaha mendorong lidah Gakushuu yang bergerak brutal di dalam mulut. Kedua tangan sampau di bahu suami, mendorongnya agar menjauh.

Sial, tubuh Gakushuu malah semakin menempel padanya, ritual lidah mereka semakin dalam. Suara kecapan menggema diiringi desahan, saliva keluar dari sudut bibir berguguran membasahi dagu. Terlalu memabukkan, Karma nyaris terlena. Mengapa Gakushuu begitu lihai membutakan pikirannya hanya dari ciuman belaka?

"Mmnh ...! Hhmp! Nnh!"

Tubuh si merah menggeliat syahwat, tangan Gakushuu bergerak ke belakang punggungnya, mengelus kulit yang bersih tanpa noda di balik baju. Rasanya geli, sentuhan tangan Gakushuu terasa menggelitik. Tonjolan di dada terasa menegang.

Diam-diam pria lipan membuka mata, masih melanjutkan kegiatan lumatan habis bibir ranum yang acapkali membuatnya ketagihan. Ah, sayang sekali Karma menutup matanya, Gakushuu tak bisa melihat bola mata sewarnan gandum yang selalu cantik milik Karma seorang.

Lantas ia mengambil tindakan, tangannya berpindah dari punggung ke area depan, mencubit area sensitif di bawah tulang selangka.

"Aahhnn—!" Karma mendesah tertahan, mulutnya masih dikunci. Netra tembaga terbuka lebar. Gakushuu menyeringai dalam ciumannya, lihat betapa indahnya kelereng merkuri itu, sungguh cantik memesona.

Paru-paru merengek meminta oksigen. Pemuda merah kesulitan mengambil napas. Gakushuu benar-benar mengunci mulutnya, mengambil napasnya, membawanya terlena dalam kekangan suami. Napas Karma hampir habis.

Beruntung hukum udara masih berlaku pada suaminya. Ritual beradu lidah dihentikan.

Karma terengah-engah, dengan tamak menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin. Parasnya merah sekali. Mulut dan dagu basah oleh, tercampur dengan saliva Gakushuu. Belah otot kenyal bengkak bekas dilumat. Pemuda itu merasakan tenaganya berkurang. Hanya dengan satu ciuman, staminanya terkikis.

Gakushuu masih belum selesai.

"Itadakimasu."

"Aahh ...!"

Organ lunak nan basah bergerak di dagu, lalu turun mengikuti garis urat nadi. Darah naik ke kepala, membuatnya panas diikuti hisapan dan jilatan merangsang geli pada sensasi aneh dari leher.

Merasakan kecupan di leher, istri Asano lekas mendongak. Lidah nakal memberi tanda kepemilikan di sana, menandai Karma untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Bercak yang mulai memudar, sekali lagi dihisap hingga tampak merah menyala.

Lengan ramping mengalung leher jenjang. Wajahnya memerah bak apel, terus merambat hingga telinga. Karma kesulitan menghirup oksigen kala lidahnya dihisap.

Gakushuu mengangkat kelopak. Didapatinya kelereng gandum di depannya tak lagi memancarkan binar, kian meredup sayu tertutupi pancaran napsu. Karma sukses dibawa masuk dalam dunia penuh kenikmatan duniawi.

"Katakan kamu menginginkanku, Sayang ...," pinta Gakushuu, pria kepala tiga beralih menggigit daun telinga sambil menarik kaus Karma ke atas.

"T-tidak—Aaahh!"

Masih denial, mengerang keras saat jari nakal mencubit dan memelintir kedua tonjolan di dadanya. Tubuh Karma memanas. AC yang menguarkan suhu rendah sama sekali tidak terasa dinginnya, tidak mampu menyeimbangi ritual mereka yang semakin panas.

"Mengaku sajalah. Jangan hanya tubuhmu yang menginginkanku ...," sinis Gakushuu suaranya terdengar merendah dan begitu dalam. Erotis penuh napsu menggoda di daun telinga tertutup benang merah.

Karma melenguh, tidak mau terima, meski ia merasakan sumber hasratnya menegang karena ulah suami. Ngotot, kepala digeleng.

"Ayo katakan, Sayang .... Aku menunggu," bujuk Gakushuu, ia menunduk, menggigit dan menghisap sisi kanan di bawah leher. "Mungkin kamu perlu diberi suntikan hormon agar bisa mengeluarkan ASI."

"A-aku laki-laki! Mana bisa me—Nnnaahh!"

Pemuda merah mengerang nyaring, Gakushuu menarik terlalu kuat. Rasanya sakit!  
Bibir bengkak dikecup lagi.

"Kamu manis sekali, Karma," puji arjuna lipan, tangannya kini beralih ke celana pendek Karma.

Karma menerawang, tahu ke mana arah pikiran Gakushuu selanjutnya.

"Waaa! Hentikan! Shuu! Kamu tidak boleh membuka—"  
Gakushuu selalu lebih cepat dan lebih licik dari Karma.

Karma menggigit bibir bawah, betapa ia malu sekali dengan keadaan tubuhnya saat ini. Bugil tak tertutupi apapun, sumber hasratnya menegang sempurna, parah lagi kedua tangan melingkar erat mengelingi leher suami. Ini lebih memalukan daripada saat nilainya menurun karena kemalasannya sendiri.

"Nakal sekali. Sejak kapan celanamu sebasah ini?" Dengusan mengudara, menangkup milik istri dengan tangannya. Organ berurat itu berdenyut saat Gakushuu memijatnya.

Sontak Karma memejamkan mata, melenguh merasakan sensasi dari urutan suami.

"Keenakan, ya, kamu?" Gakushuu menjilati jari, menikmati perubahan ekspresi kekasih tercinta yang menahan diri menunjukkan bahwa ia menikmati apa yang dilakukan Karma padanya.

Pupil gandum menciut diiringi melebarnya bola mata. Sesuatu berukuran kecil dan panjang menyeruak masuk ke dalam kerutan mungil tersembunyi di bagian bawah tubuh.

"Aaahh!" Karma menjerit saat satu jari suami memasuki tubuh. Melesat masuk ke dalam liangnya. Telapak tangan lain menjauhkan seraya mengelus lembut salah satu tungkai ramping, terus menuju paha dalam berpeluh.

"Keluarkan!" Jerit Karma, merasa tidak nyaman saat jari kedua turut mengikuti. Kemudian memaksanya terangkat agar kerutan mungil di bawah sana makin terbuka sempurna.

"Kamu menyuruhku keluar, tetapi tubuhmu seolah menghisap jariku untuk masuk semakin dalam. Nakal sekali kamu, Sayang." Gakushuu menyeringai laksana vampire, menggerakkan jari secara zig-zag.

Masih ngotot Karma menggelengkan kepala kuat. Lantas ia memberontak. "Akh!" Jeritan nikmat terdengar ketika titik terdalam liangnya tak sengaja tergesek.

Kekeh serupa iblis menggema. "Di sini, ya?" Kemudian menggoda, Gakushuu membenturkan jemarinya berkali-kali. Karma berjengit, ia merespon dengan makin mendekat tubuh bergetar pada suaminya.

Iris anggur melirik sang istri sekali lagi. Didapatinya Karma masih berusaha menahan diri akan desiran aneh melintas pada perut bawah. Manik tembaga tampak sayu diiringi suara desahan erotis. Mantan preman lupa bahwa perlawanan ada kalanya justru berujung semakin membangkitkan api gairah.

Ranum dipagut gigi, digigit menahan resah nikmat. Liur menetes keluar. Geliut syahwat mencari kebebasan menurun. Tungkai ramping gemetar. Alis menukik tak karuan.

Jari ditambah. Mengobrak-abrik rektum Karma dengan begitu liar.

Jerit nikmat menguar. Karma kehilangan kuasa menahan diri. Helai merah stroberi bergoyang mengikuti gerak gelengan kepala. Frustasi menahan akal sehat. Sumber hasrat kembali dipijat, mengangsurkan rangsangan penuh nikmat tiada henti.

Sekali lagi, Gakushuu berhasil membawa Karma memasuki permainannya. Bukan hanya jari Gakushuu yang bergerak, tetapi pinggul Karma juga ikut bergerak. Ya, Karma ingin lebih. Bukan hanya ini! Tidak cukup hanya dengan jari!

Pria lipan menggeram. Bagian bawah tubuhnya sendiri terasa nyeri, ingin segera memasuki. Gakushuu tak bisa menahan diri. Persetan dengan berlaku lembut. Ia akan mengisinya—lagi! Resleting celana diturunkan.

Jari dikeluarkan.

Direspon protes oleh si uke. "Shuuuuu!" Karma merajuk, merengek meminta suami meneruskan. Gakushuu tertawa melihat wajah manis itu, dikecupnya lagi bibir mungil yang masih membengkak.

Tangan mengelus kepala istri. Rambut merah mengendik lucu. Bak kucing kala dielus. Menelnya niat. Kucing kecilnya terlihat begitu lucu meminta dimanja.

Ganti mengusap hamparan pipi. "Apa yang kamu mau?" Uap panas menerpa gendang telinga. "Kamu ingin aku, Karma? Kamu menginginkanku?  
"

"Uum~" Bayang kuping dan buntut kucing imajiner muncul. Kukungan lengan makin erat. Otot kenyal bergerak seakan meminta untuk dicium.

"Kamu mau aku memasukimu, benar? Kamu ingin aku menusukmu?" Masih berniat menggoda. Ujung hidung digosok. Muka unyu menekuk sok merajuk. Sebal direspon kurang saiko. Bibir mengerucut minta tambah.

"Kamu mau aku berada di dalam dirimu? Katakan padaku, Sayang ...," bisik Gakushuu, suaranya terdengar berat dan dalam, mengantar hawa panas pada tubuh Karma.

Si merah meraung tersiksa. Gakushuu menyiksanya. Sentuhan-sentuhan sang suami selalu terasa nyaman dan nikmat. Kenikmatan yang menyiksa.

Sungguh kontradiktif. Gelagat sok konservatif. Ujungnya pasif.

"A .. aku ...." Dia mengambil napas, rasanya sulit sekali berbicara. Pandangan manik anggur begitu dalam, menghanyutkan pikiran, akal sehat serasa putus.

"Ya ..., Sayang .... Kamu memang menginginkanku .... Kamu menghendaki diriku ...." Pria sempurna bertutur bak adagio, menggoda celah bawah dengan miliknya. Kedua tungkai berpeluh diangkat hingga bertumpu pada bahu. Kerutan mungil membuka dan mengerut, lapar hendak dimasuki.

Ujung tumpul sumber hasrat Gakushuu hanya bermain-main di mulut celah, tidak ada tanda-tanda akan masuk.

Belah bibir terbuka, tetapi tidak ada suara apa pun yang keluar dari sana. Apel masak menyongsong maju. Mengusap-usap ujung hidung ke ceruk leher. Ia melenguh protes, merasa tidak tahan hanya digoda saja.

Karma ingin lebih! Lebih! Ia ingin meminta suaminya, ia menginginkan Gakushuu!

"Oh, lihat? Bagian bawahmu bergerak sendiri memasukkan milikku. Nakal sekali kamu, Karma." Komentar Gakushuu sungguh tidak menyenangkan.

Cemberut, Karma tidak suka. Meski demikian, ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya, tubuhnya seolah bergerak sendiri.

"Nnghh ...!"

Iris merkuri bersembunyi erat. Bibir bawah digigit. Baru ujungnya saja yang berhasil masuk, Karma merasa penuh dan nyeri.

Laki-laki umur tiga puluhan menutup sebelah mata, betapa lekatnya. Rasanya Karma sudah sering ia masuki. Mengapa masih sesempit ini? Serasa mengambil keperawanan gadis. Begitu ketat. Butuh tenaga untuk masuk sepenuhnya. Dengan posisi ini, tak mungkin Karma sendiri yang mencoba memasukkannya.

Sudahlah! Masa bodoh dengan pengakuan! Meski tidak mau mengakui, Gakushuu tahu istrinya menginginkannya. Karma selalu menginginkannya  
!

Pinggang Karma dicengkam erat, Gakushuu memutar tubuh istrinya hingga menyamping. Sebelah kaki diturunkan, sementara yang satu lagi masih disangga di atas bahunya. Lengan Karma yang melingkar terlepas dari leher suami, beralih menumpu tubuhnya yang miring di atas meja. Gakushuu mencari posisi tepat.

"AAAAAHH!!"

Membelalak lebar. Tubuh pemuda merah berjengit. Dinding rektum serasa terkoyak. Suara otot yang berbenturan terdengar samar, tertutup jeritan lebih nyaring. Asano tunggal menggeram. Ia mengintip ke bawah, cairan merah terlihat keluar dari celah-celah kecil.

Berdarah? Apa Gakushuu terlalu kasar hingga menggesek dindingnya sampai terluka?

Jidat terlipat. Tubuh menunduk. "Kamu terluka. Maafkan aku, Sayang ...." Pria itu mengecup bibir Karma—lagi.

Karma mengerang. Tubuhnya menegang sejenak sebelum kemudian bergetar hebat. Sumber hasrat Gakushuu terasa makin membesar di dalam dirinya. Ia merasa begitu penuh meski belum diisi. Selalu begini setiap kali Gakushuu memasukinya. Sungguh Karma tidak mengerti mengapa ia tidak pernah tahan.

Pemuda merah tak dapat lagi memberontak. Sekujur tubuh terasa lemah. Tak berdaya akan keberadaan organ berurat dalam liangnya.

Ketenangan membasuh ketika Gakushuu menariknya bangun. Pria kelabang mencumbuinya lebih dalam. Sekali lagi membawa sang istri dalam lumatan mesra. Terbawa suasana, Karma membalas ciuman. Lengan ramping kembali melingkari leher, sedikit menjambak rambut jeruk, bermaksud memperdalam ritual lidah.

Karma merasakan Gakushuu mulai bergerak lagi. Ritmenya pelan, berusaha tidak melukai. Titik prostat dibentur berulang kali dalam tempo lambat. Sang istri mendesah dalam panasnya penyatuan mulut.

"Aaahh .... Nnghh .... Mmpphh ...."

Laki-laki jeruk bergerak sesuai irama, hingga Karma bisa menyeimbanginya. Tangan nakal meremas gunung kembar di belakang, mengulen laksana adonan kue, memperdalam kegiatannya. Tubuh mereka saling menempel erat.

Sampai Karma tiba-tiba mengerang protes saat merasakan garmen yang menggesek kulit. Karma tidak suka! Mengapa cuma dia yang telanjang?! Gakushuu curang masih berpakaian lengkap!

Menyadari tangan merah stroberi berpindah tempat, Gakushuu iseng melirik ke mana arah tangan halus nan lentik itu pergi. Ciuman dilepas, menyisakan benang saliva di antara bibir mereka.

"Shuuuuu!" Bibir mengerucut maju, belum puas. Kekeh geli mengudara dan empunya mempercepat ritme permainannya. Kembali menghentak.

Karma berjengit dengan netra mengecil. Kelenjar nikmat dihantam bersamaan ras sakit teramat sangat. Genangan air mata mulai berkumpul di pelupuk mata.

"Aah! Ah! Nngh! Shuu!"

Ia terhentak-hentak. Gerakan tangannya jadi tak karuan. Pemuda merah meringis, ingin melepas satu kancing kemeja suaminya saja susah sekali. Serangan di bawah membuatnya tak tahan.

"Ada apa, Karma? Bukannya kamu mau membuka bajuku?" Menyeringai sinis. "Ayo, bukalah," bujuk Gakushuu, namun secara sengaja makin mempercepat tempo permainan.

Titik prostat dibentur berkali-kali. Karma mendesah keras pada setiap tumbukan nikmat beserta nyeri merangsang saraf tubuh. Ia mencoba tetap fokus. Jemarinya kembali melepas kancing-kancing baju.

Rasanya sulit dengan tangan yang bergetar. Belum lagi Gakushuu dengan brengseknya sengaja menggoda dengan menarik titik sensitifnya di bagian dada dan mengocok sumber hasratnya.

Sial! Curang sekali!

"Kenapa, Sayang? Kenapa lama sekali? Kamu mau membukanya, 'kan?" Tantang Gakushuu.

Air liur menetes keluar dari sela bibir. "Akh! Ngh! Ah! Ukh!" Kepalang kesal, merasa dipermainkan. Tak berniat membalas, berusaha melepas kancing yang tersisa dua buah. Dada bidang di depannya sudah terlihat.

"AAAH!!" Karma meraung nyaring penuh kesakitan dan nikmat mendapat hantaman paksa, tangannya mencengkam kuat kemeja suami.

Usai kancing terakhir berhasil dibuka, Gakushuu menarik si merah hingga bersandar pada tubuhnya. Tungkai diberi jarak lebih lebar. Dengan posisi ini, Gakushuu bisa masuk semakin dalam.

"U—ukh ...!"

Kelereng gandum sayu dipenuhi air mata, darah sepenuhnya naik ke kepala, ia merasa sangat panas. Tubuh karma bergetar hebat dan berguncang. Perut bawah terasa melilit lagi. Prostatnya digesek berkali-kali, menghantarkan rasa nikmat dan sakit secara bersamaan.

Air mata terus.mendesak keluar tak mampu menahan sensasi menyakitkan. Saliva ikut merembes kembali membasahi dagu. Bibir terbuka menyuarakan raungan yang semakin nyaring dan erotis, menambah naik libido Gakushuu.

"Kamu sudah akan datang, Sayang ...?" Suara kekeh tawa berhasil ditangkap indera rungu. "Kamu bisa merasakannya ...? Aku juga .... Aku akan datang ...! Aku akan mengisimu lagi! Menanam benihku—LAGI!"

Suara Gakushuu terasa berat. Gerakannya tak lagi teratur. Ia hanya ingin masuk semakin dalam. Terus menembus. Kaki meja berderit-derit karena ritual panas mereka berdua.

"SHUU! AAAHH!!"

Tubuh uke melengkung. Otaknya tak lagi dapat berfungsi dengan baik. Titik prostat terus mendapat benturan penuh kenikmatan menjalari sekujur tubuh.

"NNAAH!! AAHH! SHUU! SHUU!"

Gerak jari dan telapak tangan turut andil. Memanjakan sumber hasrat yang sekali lagi sempat terabaikan. Jemari panjang bermain-main pada area sensitif di bawah selangka. Lidah menyapu urat nadi sepanjang leher.

Kepala merah menggeleng kuat-kuat. Frustasi mendapat sekian kenikmatan dari berbagai tempat berbeda. Tidak kuat menahan sensasi, pemuda merah makin gemetaran. Miliknya mengacung tegak, siap mengeluarkan esensi.

Ia akan berejakulasi lagi—!

"AAAAAHH!! SHUUU!!"

Satu jeritan tajam.

Gakushuu mendecak. Karma lebih dulu mencapai klimaks, membasahi tubuh mereka. Menyembur deras laksana air mancur. Membebaskan gejolak yang menyerang perut bawah menuju sumber hasrat.

Otot bawah Karma semakin menyempit, sedikit menghalangi Gakushuu yang masih bergerak di dalam. Tidak terlalu, hanya harus mengerahkan sedikit tenaga untuk beberapa hentakan terakhir.

Dua kali hentakan dalam, Gakushuu pun menyusul tepat setelah Karma berhenti keluar. Esensinya mengisi liang Karma, menanam benih sebanyaknya. Persis seperti yang dikehendaki Gakushuu.

Pria jingga terengah-engah. Peluh bercucuran. Masih belum mencabut miliknya. Ia belum selesai mengeluarkan semua hasrat. Laki-laki itu ingin istri tercinta menampung semuanya.

Kening Karma dikecup penuh sayang. Kedua sisi wajah Karma ditangkup. Gakushuu mengamati baik-baik paras istrinya.

Begitu cerabah dan kotor.

Setengah kelereng tembaga tertutupi kelopak mata, nampak sayu. Ranum sakura terbuka, menggantikan indera penciuman mengambil oksigen. Mukanya basah, terutama oleh saliva. Air mata masih mengalir, meski tidak sederas sebelumnya.

Tak ayal Gakushuu berinisiatif menjilati lelehan mutiara yang terasa asin.

Iseng di sela-sela mengatur napas, pemuda merah mengintip ke bawah.

Suaminya masih belum keluar, padahal ia bisa merasakan bahwa Gakushuu sudah berhenti mengeluarkan hasratnya. Ukh, rasanya panas sekali di dalam. Kening berkerut samar menyadari kondisinya seperti hamil betulan. Dengan adanya Gakushuu di dalam beserta benihnya, terang saja Karma merasa semakin penuh.

Posisi itu memalukan dan tidak nyaman. Tak sadar, ia bergerak gelisah.

"Aah!"

Karma terkesiap. Manik tembaga membelalak lebar. Ia melenguh syok, sadar ada yang kembali mengganjal.

Properti kebanggaan suami terasa menegang lagi di dalam. Insting hewan Karma berbunyi lagi pertanda bahaya. Akal sehat yang sempat buntu, muncul kembali.

Bahaya! Darurat!

Karma harus segera melepaskan diri! Pasti bagi Gakushuu, ini belum selesai!

Jangan lagi!

"Nakal kamu."

Meriang Karma mendengarnya. Suasana makin terasa angker bagi Karma. Suaminya lantas maju, mengecupi daun telinga.

"Kenapa mengundangku bangun lagi?"

Suara berat menggoda terdengar di telinga kiri Karma sebelum dirasakannya dagu sampai di atas ubun-ubun merah. Dihirupnya aroma sampo wangi buah merah kesayangan istri. Tangan-tangan nakal mendorong kepala belakang Karma agar menempel pada dada bidang suaminya.

Jidat Karma terlipat. Alis menukik tak karuan. Woooooh! Tidak! Ia tidak mau! Ia sudah lelah! Bagian bawahnya terasa sakit! Jika melakukannya lagi, dijamin besok Karma minta dibelikan korsi roda paling mutakhir karena bangun dari kasur saja tidak bisa!

Perubahan ekspresi Karma sangatlah menarik. Menyeringai, Gakushuu cepat mengimbuhkan. "Yah, itu bagus, sih," katanya. "Mungkin kamu sudah paham bahwa aku memang belum ingin berhenti," tutur Gakuhuu, pria itu berdiri seraya mengangkat Karma dalam gendongannya.

"Shuuuu!!"

Yang tidak lazim adalah Gakushuu belum keluar dari liang. Karma heboh memukul-mukul suami.

"Kita berdua kotor. Kita perlu mandi." Asano tunggal berkata tanpa beban, melangkah keluar dapur. Tentu saja berhati-hati agar penyatuannya dengan istrinya tidak lepas.

Belum saatnya dilepas.

"Tidak! Shuu! Keluar! Aku tidak mau lagi!" Jerit Karma histeris, berusaha memberontak meski ia lelah sekali. Raut wajah jelas menampakkan ekspresi horror.

Oh, tidak. Sungguhlah tidak. Ini saja Karma sudah merasa sangat nyeri. Masa iya mau ditambah lagi?

"Jangan menyanggah kamu. Bukankah tadi kamu sendiri sangat menginginkanku?" Sinis Gakushuu cuek.

Mendapat sindiran sedemikian rupa, Karma meringis, parasnya memerah mengingat apa yang dilakukannya di atas meja tadi.

Tetapi tidak lagi! Karma berani sumpah tak akan mengulanginya lagi! Tidak akan!

Kepala merah menggeleng kuat-kuat ngotot.

"Enggak mau pokoknya! Hentikan! Keluar dari tub—Mmnhh!"

Satu kecupan menghentikan seruan.

"—Mmnhh! Jangan seenakny—Nnhh!"

Satu lagi kecupan singkat.

"—Mmpp! Shuu—Hhmmpp!"

Dasar raja tega, tidak membiarkan istri sendiri menyelesaikan ucapan.

"—Nnhh! Berhenti menciumku!" Teriak Karma tegas, berhasil menghindar.

Menyeringai, Gakushuu menggeleng. "Kamu berisik, sih. Kenapa memangnya kalau kita melakukannya lagi?" tanyanya kalem.

Si merah mendesis jengkel. "Sudah cukup! Nyeri banget!"  
Dengusan mengudara. "Begitu saja tidak tahan?"

Eh, enak saja dia berkata begitu. Raut wajah Karma berubah masam,geram. "Sudah kubilang, aku tidak m—AAAAAHH!"

Langsung mengejang. Titik prostatnya ditubruk. Sesaat, urat saraf Karma kaku. Kemudian berganti dengan getaran hebat. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, sedikit diberi gigitan dari dalam.

Keterlaluan! Ini sakit sekali!

Kedua alis saling terangkat. Air muka Gakushuu kian menyala. "Wah, jadi kamu mau diam apabila aku menyodokmu?"

Pemuda merah diam saja. Otot kembar bibir ranum saling berkatup rapat disertai gigitan kecil, basah oleh sapuan lidah. Kedua tangan meremat erat bahu suami. Mata menyipit.

Ah, Gakushuu suka itu.

Kening dikecup. "Dusta, nih. Sebetulnya kamu mau lagi, ya? Dasar nakal, mengapa tidak bilang saja?" Cetus Gakushuu, tertawa geli.

Kurva bibir membentuk seringaian napsu membuat kepala merah berpaling. Sengaja tidak ingin ketahuan akan munculnya semburat malu.

Lima meter lagi kamar mandi berada, tetapi Gakushuu malah berhenti berjalan. Diam di dekat dinding.

"J-jangan s-seenaknya, ka—Ngh!"

Punggung Karma terhempas ke dinding. Suaminya menyangga kedua kaki Karma di atas lengan, lalu menghimpitnya ke dinding. Memekik singkat sebelum bungkam menyadari posisi mereka dalam keadaan saling berhadap-hadapan. Takut jatuh dari posisi itu, Karma lekas melingkarkan tangannya ke leher suami.

Manik anggur lekat menelusuri sekujur tubuh istri. Siulan ringan menggema. "Kamu agresif sekali. Benar-benar suka kumasuki, ya?" Pipi tembem serupa apel merah dicium.

Iris tembaga menyalang. "Shuu!" Karma balas memandang suaminya dengan sengit.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Kamu sudah tak sabar, ya? Aku tak akan bicara. Kita mulai saja, ya."

Sorot mata berubah lagi. Sadar suami merintangi tubuhnya sedemikian rupa, mengunci gerakan tubuh Karma laksana borgol.

Ini akan nikmat—lagi.

"Uwakh—!" Karma memekik.

"Ngh! Aahn! Ah! Shuu!" Sekian desah keluar beserta timbulnya satu bercak kemerahan dekat urat nadi.

Tubuh penuh peluh menggeliat. "Ah! Hentikan! Nngh!"

Karma berusaha menghentikan Gakushuu dengan mendorong bahunya. Makin tidak karuan geraknya diiringi tubuh terguncang-guncang. Gakushuu terlalu menghimpitnya ke dinding.

Pria jingga menyeringai. Menikmati bagaimana istrinya terus berusaha menolak dimasuki olehnya. Organ intim istrinya mengacung lagi, tidak sesuai dengan perintah Karma yang menyuruh suaminya berhenti. Ranum persik yang tadinya bengkak, mulai menyusut. Terbuka menyuarakan desah nikmat dan sumpah serapah.

Ngotot sekali.

"HMMPP—!"

Iris tembaga mengecil, empunya tercekat. Terlalu terkejut, lantas menganga. Malangnya ia, tindakan itu justru dimanfaatkan Gakushuu untuk melesakkan lidah ke dalam rongga mulut yang sangat manis.

Merasa tak menemukan celah untuk lari dari pemerkosaan lidah—baginya ini bukan lagi mau sama mau—terpaksa ia gerakkan lidahnya sendiri mendorong keluar lidah suami. Tak ayal Gakushuu pun menyeringai dalam ritual lidah. Sang pria sempurna dengan senang hati menerima sambutan istri, menariknya dalam dansa lidah tempo cepat.

Sekali lagi, Gakushuu melumat bibir Karma, mengobrak-abrik seisi mulutnya, berbagi saliva berdua sambil terus bergerak cepat keluar-masuk membentur prostatnya berkali-kali.

Sempat terbersit gagasan bagus di kepala Karma untuk menggigit lidah Gakushuu, tetapi keburu lidahnya sendiri yang dihisap keluar. Tjih! Karma benci ini. Rasanya sakit! Nyeri! Ngilu!

Tetapi juga memabukkan.

Karma akui ia benci, tetapi juga menikmati.

Intinya denial.

"MMNH! HMMP! NNH!"

Gakushuu masih menghimpit wajah manis istrinya. Netra gandumnya terpejam erat sekali. Suara decakan diikuti erang tertahan. Liur menetesi dagu. Ngotot meronta. Ingin meminta Gakushuu berhenti. Napasnya hampir habis. Semakin sulit mengambil napas ketika tengah disodok berkali-kali dengan ritme yang cepat dan brutal.

"Nnahh ...! Shuu!" Karma melepaskan desahan begitu percumbuan dilepas. Jemari ramping mengoyak helai jingga, rambut Gakushuu dijambak kuat-kuat.

Perut bawahnya terasa nyeri. Hasrat yang bertumpuk mendesak ingin keluar.

Ia akan datang!

Sedikit lagi!

Sedikit lagi!

Sedi—

"Shuuuuu!"

Karma belum berejakulasi.

Dalangnya malah berhenti. Lekuk wajah tampan menyunggingkan senyum geli. Sedikit menyembunyikan rasa nyeri karena akibat perbuatannya, liang di bawah sana meremasnya dengan sangat lekat. Miliknya seakan dipeluk kuat sekali.

Karma menatapnya tajam, sangat tidak suka suaminya mendadak berhenti.

Sedikit lagi ia akan keluar!

Keterlaluan sekali Gakushuu ini!

Kelabang brengsek!

"Tadi kamu minta berhenti, 'kan? Nah, sekarang aku berhenti."

Alis saling bertemu.

Dengan menyiksanya harus menahan diri? Ia tak mungkin keluar dengan keadaan seperti ini. Air mata bahkan menggenang di pelupuk mata. Pemuda merah menggigit bibir bwahnya kuat-kuat tidak mau terisak.

"Lagipula ini di tengah jalan. Repot membersihkannya nanti. Lebih baik kamu keluar saat kita mandi, ya, Sayang." Gakushuu mencium singkat bibir ranum yang kembali bengkak.

Air mandi di bak masih tersisa bekas Karma mandi. Sengaja disisakan. Rencananya sebelum tidur nanti malam akan mandi lagi untuk menyingkirkan bekas keringat. Apalagi di musim panas seperti ini, siapapun akan mudah sekali berkeringat meski malam hari.

Rencana tambahan, hendak mengajak suami masuk bak berdua. Menikmati air hangat bersama. Karma bersandar pada Gakushuu, dan Gakushuu menyangga kepala merah di bahunya.

Tadinya.

Bahkan Karma tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan memasuki bak mandi secepat ini.

Parahnya, dalam keadaan sedang dimasuki dan tersiksa oleh keadaan ejakulasi tertahan. Kurang ajar! Suaminya benar-benar biadab!

"Tidak mau membantuku melepas baju, Karma?" Goda Gakushuu, geli melihat istrinya terus membuang muka. Sepertinya ia benar-benar kesal pada Gakushuu kali ini.

Walau demikian, tak dapat dipungkiri Gakushuu bingung sendiri. Sebab, mengapa Karma masih betah diam? Saat ini tangan Asano tunggal sibuk melepas pakaiannya sendiri. Ia tak bisa terus-menerus menjaga Karma tetap dalam dekapan. Tentu saja Karma bisa menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk kabur, melarikan diri.

Namun, titisan malaikat berjiwa setan ini malah diam saja membiarkan kepalanya bersandar pada bahu suami yang tidak lagi tertutupi kemeja.

Mungkin karena lelah? Apa staminanya benar-benar terkuras? Atau dia takut karena miliknya terasa jadi lebih sensitif karena gagal berejakulasi?

Pfft.

Dasar labil. Mengaku tidak mau lagi, tapi malah minta dibelai.

Shower air hangat membasuh tubuh pasangan suami istri paling absurd. Sengaja Gakushuu tidak segera masuk ke dalam bak bersama istrinya. Tak mungkin ia masuk dalam keadaan masih berbusana. Itu hanya akan merepotkan. Melepas pakaian sambil duduk dan sedang memasuki seseorang pun sebenarnya cukup sulit.

Biarlah.

Kini pria kelabang sudah sepenuhnya terbuka, sama dengan istri tercinta. Kulit mereka saling bersentuhan. Gakushuu membawa Karma ke dalam dekapannya, membiarkan sang istri menempel padanya.

Karma keburu lelah untuk menolak. Lagipula ia berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak ejakulasi. Saat ini sumber hasratnya terasa sakit, tak tahan ingin keluar. Tetapi rasanya sama sekali tidak nyaman bila ia ejakulasi dalam keadaan diam.

Hendak hati mencabut sumber hasrat suami dari dalam liang, tapi rasanya sulit. Sedikit pergerakan membuatnya semakin perih dan panas.

Disiden akut berwajah makin masam.

"Wah, lihat ini, Sayang. Perut kamu tidak lagi rata," tutur Gakushuu, tangannya mengelus perut Karma yang basah dan kotor bekas likuidnya sendiri. Lambat laun dibersihkan air shower.

"Diam ...." Kelopak mata diturunkan, pecinta stroberi menepis tangan suami. Tangan halus itu ditangkap, Gakushuu mengangkatnya ke depan bibir, punggung tangan Karma dikecup penuh kasih.

Kulitnya lembut dan mulus, hasil rajin mengonsumsi stroberi tiap hari.

"Maafkan aku karena terlalu kasar." Telunjuk halus dijilat, lidah penuh saliva perlahan turun menyelusuri punggung tangan.

Mau tak mau, setan tengil mengerang halus saat urat nadi di sepanjang pergelangan tangan dikecup. Dengan hati-hati, Gakushuu memperlakukan dengan sangat lembut seolah-olah istrinya adalah barang mudah pecah. Porselen antik yang harus dijaga.

Lidah basah terus naik. Siku ditekuk begitu lidah Gakushuu melewatinya. Si merah stroberi menggigit kedua bibir dalam menahan desahan yang nyaris terekspos keluar dari mulut. Pundaknya bergidik merasakan lidah suami yang hangat dan basah menyentuhnya, bergerak melingkar sebelum memberinya kecupan lembut penuh kasih.

Sialan, kenapa orang ini suka sekali mempermainkannya? Tadi Gakushuu memperlakukannya kasar sekali, kenapa sekarang jadi begitu lembut dan berhati-hati penuh perhatian?

Sekalipun karma adalah namanya, pemilik netra gandum itu berani sumpah tak pernah merasakan yang nama hukum berbalik.

Seluruh benang merah selembut sutra basah semua. Begitu pula dengan rambut jingga Gakushuu. Lepek karena air.

Botol sabun cair harum stroberi diraih, Gakushuu memompa sedikit isinya keluar ke telapak tangan. Menggosoknya hingga busa keluar, lalu mulai membersihkan tubuh sang istri dengan hati-hati. Mereka tak punya busa untuk mandi, Karma belum sempat beli karena kehabisan saat promo cuci gudang, jadi harus menggunakan tangan.

Bibir sewarna sakura dikecup.

Jemari panjang dengan lembut membersihkan sekujur tubuh istri. Dimulai dari tangan, sela-sela jari digosok dan diberi pijatan halus. Mungkin Gakushuu pernah belajar memijat, tahu di mana saja letak titik-titik saraf di tangan.

Hidung mancung sedikit merona dikecup. Karma cemberut mendengar Gakushuu tertawa kecil.

Dia sama sekali tak membuka mata, membiarkan sang suami bergerak semaunya. Pijatan dan sentuhan Gakushuu sebenarnya membuat Karma geli, di sisi lain juga terasa nyaman. Cukup untuk membuatnya rileks.

Selesai di tangan, Gakushuu melanjutkan pekerjaannya membersihkan kaki jenjang istri tercinta. Sedikit sulit karena sendi lutut Karma tertekuk di kedua sisi, lantaran masih berada dalam pangkuan.

Pelipis Karma dikecup singkat.

Setiap selesai satu bagian, pria lipan itu selalu mengecup satu dari tiap bagian paras manis istrinya.

Hingga akhirnya, tempat terakhir, di mana mereka masih menyatu.

Netra gandum dibuka, tetapi arah mata tidak menyorot suami, melainkan menuju ke bawah. Area bawahnya yang paling kotor. Tetapi pasti sulit jika hendak dibersihkan dalam keadaan masih menyatu.

Lagipula ....

"Aah!"

Ujung tumpul organ intim Karma tak sengaja tersenggol tangan pria lipan. Tentu saja Gakushuu tak mungkin lupa bahwa saraf tubuh titisan setan tengil ini jadi sensitif karena gagal ejakulasi. Namun, Karma yang tak suka dibiarkan.

Gakushuu beringsut makin dekat, bibir sampai mengecup sekilas gendang telinga.

"Kamu ingin aku bergerak, Sayang?" Bisik halus menggoda memberi efek menggelitik. Busa sabun di tangannya habis terkikis air semburan shower.

Rona mawar merambati pipi, empunya enggan menjawab, malah memilih membuang muka. Akan tetapi dari wajahnya memerah, menyiratkan jelas kekeraskepalaan tidak mau mengakui yang diinginkan.

"Jangan berdusta."

Hamparan pipi diserang, kembali dicium singkat. Gakushuu berdiri, membawa kekasih tercinta kembali dalam gendongannya. Waktunya masuk ke dalam bak mandi.

"Sebelum itu ...."

"AAHH!"

Karma akhirnya berejakulasi.

Bersamaan dengan keluarnya sumber hasrat Gakushuu dari dalam liang bawah.

"U-uukhh ...!!"

Betapa derasnya Karma keluar hingga mengotori tubuhnya dan Gakushuu—lagi. Bagian bawah tubuhnya mengucurkan likuid putih pink, merembes keluar menetesi lantai. Benih Gakushuu bercampur darah dari dinding rektum yang terluka akibat gesekan.

Lunglai si merah merasakan tenaganya terkikis lagi akibat ejakulasi singkat. Rektumnya terasa sakit dan perih begitu Gakushuu keluar. Apa bila tidak disangga oleh suaminya, mungkin ia sudah terjatuh ke lantai keramik kamar mandi.

Kepala keluarga Asano junior diam membiarkan air shower membasuh mereka perlahan-lahan. Iris lavender fokus mengamati celah Karma yang membuka dan mengerut seolah-olah merengek masih lapar ingin diisi lagi. Manik anggur ganti menilik paras manis kekasih hati.

Kendati begitu, lengan ramping mengalung leher jenjang. Pipinya memerah bak apel, terus merambat hingga telinga. Didapatinya kelereng gandum di depannya tak lagi memancarkan binar, kian meredup sayu tertutupi pancaran napsu. Raut wajah yang tampak lelah itu terlihat sangat menggoda.

Benar-benar menggairahkan.

Lantas lelaki kelabang berpindah tempat memasuki bak mandi. Duduk di dalamnya sambil tetap memangku istri.

"Ukh!"

Si merah bergidik. Perih luar biasa saat air menyelinap masuk ke dalam celahnya.

"Jangan menggigit bibirmu terus dong, Karma. Itu membuatku makin bergairah," larang Gakushuu, sengaja mendekatkan mukanya pada Karma. Terang saja pecinta stroberi mundur, tidak mau kecolongan lagi.

Alis terangkat. Gakushuu ganti menilik bagian bawah.

Bak adagio mengelus perut istri. Gakushuu iseng bertutur. "Kasihan sekali .... Papa jahat, ya, Nak?"

Sontak ditepis. "Jangan pegang-pegang, nanti tertular lipan busuk."

Akal tak tahu malu pulih kembali perlahan-lahan, meski belum sepenuhnya. Kepalanya berpikir, mencari cara untuk kabur dari kukungan suami. Namun sulit, tubuhnya saat ini lelah sekali. Beda dengan suaminya yang terlihat masih bugar. Sekalipun ia berhasil keluar dari kamar mandi, bukan berarti ia bisa berlarian di dalam rumah, apalagi dalam keadaan telanjang.

Kening Karma mengerut kala tubuhnya diputar membelakangi Gakushuu. Namun parasnya segera berubah horor menyadari arah jalan pikir suami begitu ia ditarik menungging dan tangannya bertumpu pada sisi bak mandi.

"Shu-shuu?"

Satu hal yang pasti. Saat ia berejakulasi tadi, suaminya masih dalam keadaan tegang. Itu menjelaskan semuanya

Gakushuu Asano belum puas.

Sekarang hendak memasuki Karma dari belakang.

"Ah!"

Pemuda merah terkesiap, sesuatu yang basah dan hangat menjilati permukaan kerutan mungil di bagian selatan tubuh. Kepala merah stroberi berpaling ke belakang, manik tembaga melebar saat mengetahui apa yang suaminya lakukan.

Ujung bibir terangkat kala merasakan tubuh mulus sang istri bergidik dan mulai merintih. Cairan cinta yang masih tersisa dijilati, lidah Gakushuu bergerak spiral. Tangannya nakal meremas gunung kenyal dan turun mengelus paha dalam tanpa noda.

Nama suami disebut lagi. Tubuh Karma sedikit bergetar, menahan geli dan sensasi nikmat yang menjalari tubuh. Lidah di sekitar liangnya bergerak maju, masuk ke dalam celah yang sudah mulai melebar bekas dimasukinya. Rona merah makin padam kala empunya menggeliat. Setengah mengerang merasakan otot bawahnya bersentuhan dengan lidah basah.

Sekali lagi, laki-laki kelabang ini membuatnya terangsang.

Keterlaluan, mengapa Asano tunggal lihai sekali membuat Karma tenggelam dalam napsu yang ditolaknya sendiri?

Sumber hasrat yang sempat gontai kembali menegak

"Aahh!" Desah keras berhasil terekspos. Tangan Gakushuu mendadak mencengkamnya kuat, lalu mengocok organ intim tersebut dengan laju teratur.

"S-Shuu!"

"Ya?" Laki-laki jingga menyahut santai. Bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, lalu berlutut di belakang pemuda merah. Sambil terus memijat teratur organ berurat milik istri, Gakushuu menyelipkan miliknya sekali lagi ke celah bawah sana yang terbuka, seakan sudah menunggunya masuk sejak awal.

"H-hentikan ...! Tanganmu ...! Nngh!" Kepala menggeleng kuat menahan erangan, tidak mau Gakushuu mendengarnya. Rasanya sangat memalukan mendengar suaranya sendiri!

"Apa aku harus berhenti? Kamu menginginkanku, 'kan, Manis?" Pucuk mulai memasuki cincin celah. Langsung disambut dengan kelekatan penuh nikmat. Gakushuu menggeram halus saat merasakan sambutan penuh gairah. Napsu birahinya naik lagi.

"Jangan menyanggah keinginanmu sendiri, Sayang ...." Kedua tangan memegang pinggul, bergerak masuk perlahan.

"Aaaakh—!" Kelopak mata turun, empunya memejamkan mata kuat-kuat. Dinding bawahnya terasa perih dan panas bergesekan dengan milik suami.

"Kamu menginginkanku?" Gakushuu tersenyum dan mencondongkan tubuh lebih dekat.

Godaan ini sungguh menyiksa. Dalam keadaan bergairan memaksakan diri menggeleng lemah.

"AAAAHH!!"

Karma menjerit. Tubuhnya membeku kaku, lalu ganti bergetar seperti mendapat setruman listrik.

"Kenapa kamu tidak mau mengakuinya, Sayang?" Bisik penuh napsu sampai di indera rungu, laki-laki berambut senja mencium tengkuk berhias bercak merah.

Berusaha menekan luapan emosi, Karma kukuh menahan diri seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dalam posisi ini, Gakushuu bisa masuk lebih dalam. Rasanya lebih sakit dan perih. Apalagi karena adanya air, ikut masuk dari celah-celah.

Namun, bukan Karma namanya bila menyerah dan mengakui sentuhan Gakushuu yang bergerilya memanjakan ketiga bagian sensitifnya terasa nikmat. Suami tersayang memanjakan bagian bawah lehernya, memelintir, mencubit, dan menariknya kuat.

Dia memunculkan sensasi-sensai yang merangsang libido. Terutama ketika tangan Gakushuu yang lain masih mengocok miliknya, memijatnya teratur, merangsangnya agar siap memuntahkan cairan lagi.

Mereka kembali melebur dalam kegiatan bercinta.

"AAHH! AH! NNGH! SHUU! AH!"

Meraung nyaring, mengerang dengan keras, desah dilontarkan tiada henti. Tubuh basah bertumpu bak ikut bergerak, menyeimbangi gerakan kuat menghantam kelenjar nikmat. Prostatnya mendapat benturan kuat berkali-kali. Karma tak dapat menghitung berapa kali Gakushuu menghentak ke dalam, keluar-masuk berkali-kali.

"Nngh ...!" Setetes keringat menetes dari hidung. "Kamu sangat manis sekarang, Sayang ...! Pelayananmu sangat memuaskan!"

Gakushuu menunduk, memeluk erat tubuh uke yang bergetar dan berguncang hebat.

"NNGHH! AAHH!" Kepala kembali menggeleng frustasi. "SHUU! SHUU! NNAAAHH!!" Nama yang dicinta dijerit berulang kali. Menyebut nama lelaki yang menyodoknya tanpa henti. Meneriakkan nama lelaki yang tak pernah bosan memuji betapa indah dirinya. Menyerukan nama suami setiap kali prostatnya dibentur.

Gelembung bermunculan seiring riak air makin kacau akibat pergerakan dua jiwa saling mencinta. Semakin lama gerakan Gakushuu semakin cepat, Karma tak lagi sanggup mengimbangi. Tak dapat dipungkiri ia hanya bisa membiarkan laki-laki lipan membawanya merasakan kenyamanan dan nikmat secuil surga berulang kali.

Perut bawah melilit. Desiran aneh bergejolak menekan. Sesuatu di bawah sana sekali lagi mendesak hendak keluar.

"Aaahh—! Shuu!"

Sekali lagi Karma protes.

Apa-apaan, sih?!

Lagi-lagi Gakushuu berulah! Kenapa suka sekali berhenti saat Karma akan mencapai klimaksnya?!

Suaminya menarik Karma hingga duduk kembali, kali ini Karma membelakangi Gakushuu.

Pemuda memalingkan kepala pada dalang hendak mengomeli.  
"Shuu! Ka—Hmmpp!"

Oh, oh, rupanya Gakushuu punya maksud lain. Ia tidak sekadar berhenti. Gakushuu hanya mengubah posisi.

Pinggang dicengkeram. Pria kelabang kembali mengangkat dan menjatuhkan tubuh Karma dengan keras padanya. Sumber hasrat timbul menyembul dan hilang berulang kali di dalam air, tertelan otot bawah istri Asano berkali-kali.

Air mata kembali mengalir. Karma mengerang dalam lumatan dansa lidah. Jari lentik mencengkam lengan di bawah bahu. Perutnya terasa melilit, nyeri sekali, ia akan mencapai puncaknya lagi!

"HHMMPP! NNGGHH! MMNNHH! SHU—NNGGH!!"

Nama suami sulit disebut dalam ritual penyatuan mulut, lidah mereka beradu bak ular kawin. Pikiran sukses dibutakan, Karma tak lagi menghiraukan paru-paru yang merintih meminta oksigen. Gakushuu membuatnya terlena, tenggelam terlalu dalam.

Sumber hasrat Gakushuu makin membesar di dalam sana.

Desakan gejolak akan hasrat makin kuat—!

"MMMNNHH!!"

Mereka mencapai klimaks bersamaan. Lidah berhenti beradu, namun tetap menyatu.

Gakushuu mengejan, merasakan dirinya kembali mengisi Karma. Memenuhinya lagi dengan benih. Karma melenguh tertahan, ia makin merasa penuh. Benih suaminya sebelum ini masih tersisa, kini ditambah lagi di dalam dirinya.

Air di dalam bak kotor tercampur sperma. Keduanya tak peduli. Dinginnya air seolah tidak mempengaruhi kegiatan panas mereka berdua.

Gakushuu melepas ciuman dan menarik kaki Karma menekuk, kemudian perlahan-lahan memutar tubuh lunglai itu hingga menghadap ke arahnya. Sama sekali tidak melepas penyatuan tubuh. Karma memanfaatkan waktu itu untuk menarik oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

Napasnya berat, begitu pula Gakushuu. Keduanya terengah-engah. Tetapi napsu masih tersisa. Gakushuu menarik Karma, kembali menciumnya.

Kembali mendapat lumatan mesra, Karma pasrah. Tak berniat melepaskan diri, Karma terbawa napsu membalas ciuman Gakushuu, kedua lengannya melingkar di leher Gakushuu. Suara kecapan diiringi erangan dan desahan, menyeimbangi suara shower yang masih menyala.

Tubuh mereka menempel erat. Gakushuu memeluk Karma tanpa berniat melepaskan, mendorongnya hingga kulit polos mereka saling bersinggungan. Lidahnya terus menjamah seluruh isi mulut Karma, beradu dengan lidah mungil, tak peduli saliva mereka bercampur rata hingga berguguran ke dalam bak.

Karma tak hentinya mengerang dan mendesah. Ciuman Gakushuu memabukkan sekali. Membawanya dalam lautan napsu. Pinggulnya bergerak, meremas milik Gakushuu di dalam sana. Peduli setan dengan harga diri. Tak tahu urusan dengan tak biadabnya Gakushuu meminta Karma hamil.

Ini belum cukup. Ini saja belum cukup. Masih kurang. Ya, masih kurang. Kenikmatan yang dirasakannya masih belum memuaskan. Karma ingin lagi! Lagi! Karma ingin diisi lagi! Karma ingin dipenuhi Gakushuu dengan benihnya! Karma menginginkan Gakushuu! Sekarang!

Ciuman dilepas.

Karma mengerang, tidak mau berhenti. Benang saliva masih menyambung, bekas hasil ritual mereka berdua. Kepala Karma maju, meminta dicium lagi. Gakushuu malah menjauh, senyum halus tersungging di wajahnya. Sebelah tangan Gakushuu mengelus pipi Karma, menghapus air matanya

"Ada apa, Cantik? Kamu ingin apa?" Tanya Gakushuu, nada suaranya terdengar hati-hati.

"Shuu ...." Karma menggerakkan pinggulnya. "Lagi ...."

"Hm?" Kepala jingga dimiringkan. "Apa katamu, Manis?"

"Lagi ...." Tak tahan berdiam. Karma mulai bergerak.

"Lagi?" Gakushuu bertanya, menyembunyikan seringai iblis. Dalam batinnya, ia puas. Mangsanya telah masuk sepenuhnya dalam napsu gairah. Sekarang bukan lagi Gakushuu yang menginginkan Karma, tetapi Karma sendiri yang menginginkannya.

Lihatlah wajah itu. Lihat betapa menggodanya. Wajahnya polos meminta, namun tingkahnya bak incubus. Matanya sayu, nyaris kosong tenggelam pada candu. Akal sehatnya buntu, hanya memikirkan cara memohon pada Gakushuu. Bibir merah delimanya terbuka menghirup udara, bengkak terus-menerus dilumat, terasa kebas sesudah Gakushuu mengakhiri sepihak ritual mereka. Wajahnya basah, entah oleh keringat, air mata, air bak, atau saliva, juga ada cairannya sendiri yang menempel di wajahnya.

Betapa menggoda. Level charge Gakushuu seolah terisi lagi, penuh. Ia ingin segera mengulang, mengulang penyatuan mereka. Kembali mencicipi kenikmatan yang hampir setara dengan secuil surga.

Tetapi tidak, tidak sekarang. Gakushuu ingin melihat dulu, sampai mana Karma bisa memohon dan menggodanya. Terutama dalam keadaan akal sehatnya yang putus.

Manik biru Karma tertutup. Kedua tangan Karma masih melingkar di leher Gakushuu, tidak berniat dilepas. Kaki Karma tertekuk di kedua sisi tubuh Gakushuu, menopang berat tubuh. Tubuhnya bergerak naik-turun sendiri. Ritmenya lambat, namun semakin lama semakin cepat.

"Ah! Auh! Nngh! Akh!" Karma mendesah nyaring di telinga Gakushuu. Merasakan nikmat membentur prostatnya sendiri dengan adanya milik Gakushuu di dalam tubuhnya. Mengabaikan rasa sakit akibat gesekan, Karma meremas milik Gakushuu di dalam. Mencoba membuatnya tegang sekali lagi.

"S-Shuu ...! Nnaah! Ah! Shuu! Shuu! Nngh!"

Suara itu terdengar sangat erotis, begitu berat dan dalam. Gakushuu nyaris hilang kendali, namun menahan diri. Dia tak boleh secepat itu menuruti keinginan Karma. Gakushuu yang mendominasi di sini, Gakushuu yang akan menentukan jalan permainan. Sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menikmati aksi Karma dalam menggodanya.

Gerakan Karma semakin cepat. Riak air di sekeliling mereka makin banyak, tak sebatas terkena semburan air shower semata. Suara desahan makin nyaring. Karma merasa begitu panas. Tetapi di bawah sana, belum ada tanda Gakushuu benar-benar menegang.

Karma melenguh, matanya terbuka setengah. Dilihatnya Gakushuu tengah mengamatinya penuh minat, namun tampak enggan mengikuti kemauannya begitu saja.

"S-Shuu ...!" Panggil Karma. Napasnya terputus-putus semakin seringnya titik terdalamnya terbentur. Ia merasakan nikmat, tetapi jauh berbeda. Ukuran milik Gakushuu tidak sama dengan saat menegang sempurna, Karma belum merasakan kepuasan mendalam seperti sebelumnya.

"Shuu ...! K-ku ...!"

"Ya?" Gakushuu mengelus punggung Karma.

"Kumohon ....!" Pinta Karma. Tak lagi ambil pusing dengan harga diri.

"Apanya, Sayang?" Tanya Gakushuu, pura-pura bingung. Tangannya beralih mengelus perut Karma yang makin membesar setelah diisi dua kali.

Bibir bawah Karma digigit halus. Tidak tahu mengapa Karma merasa berat untuk mengatakannya. Tatapan Gakushuu yang tajam seolah menusuk, membuatnya makin tenggelam dalam candu.

"Se ... setubuhi aku, Shuu ...! Masuki aku ... lagi!"

Napas Karma terasa berat ditarik. Ujung bibir Gakushuu terangkat.

"Lakukan lagi ...! Penuhi aku dengan benihmu, Shuu ...!"

Gerakan Karma tak lagi beraturan, tubuhnya bergetar. Gakushuu mengangkat sebelah kaki Karma ke atas pundaknya.

"Setubuhi aku ... hingga aku hamil!"

"Sesuai dengan keinginanmu, Sayang."

Seringai iblis tercipta.

"AAAKKHH!!"

Gakushuu memeluk Karma erat, mendorongnya hingga membentur sisi bak. Air bak terciprat, berombak seiring dengan pergerakan Gakushuu.

"AAHH! NNGH! AUH! NNAAHH! AH! SHUU! MMNH!" Karma mencakar bahu Gakushuu, menahan sensasi memabukkan yang kembali dirasakannya. Napsu benar-benar merasuki Karma, kenikmatan candu memenuhi kepalanya.

"SHUU! SHUU! AAAHH! SHUU! NNGGHH!"

"Ya, sebut namaku!"

"AAAHH! SHUU!"

"Lagi!"

"SHUU!"

"Lagi!! Sebut lebih keras!"

"SHUU!! SHUU!!"

"Lagi, Sayang! Teriakkan terus! Sebut namaku sekeras mungkin!"

"AAAAAHH! SHUU! SHUU!"

Kepala Karma menggeleng tak terkendali. Rasa sakit dan nikmat bercampur jadi satu. Bagian bawah tubuhnya benar-benar digempur tanpa ampun. Ritual itu begitu panas, berlangsung lama. Karma terus-menerus meneriakkan nama Gakushuu, sementara Gakushuu berulang kali menyuruh Karma menyebut namanya.

Keduanya tenggelam dalam kenikmatan tiada tara.

Gerakan Gakushuu sungguh kasar, cepat dan kuat. Hentakannya dalam sekali. Tubuh Karma sampai berguncang dan bergetar hebat.

Semakin dalam. Semakin cepat. Semakin panas. Menempuh puncak kenikmatan.

Suara riak air bertamparan, gelombangnya membentur kulit mereka yang memanas, menempel satu sama lain. Begitu nyeri di bagian bawah mulai terasa, Gakushuu semakin memperkuat ritme. Hentakannya semakin dalam.

Puncak kembali menghampiri.

"AAAAAAAAAAHH!! SHUU!"

Jeritan nyaring menjadi pertanda akhir dari ritual hebat untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Likuid yang keluar dari dalam Karma tidak lagi putih, kini bening. Gakushuu kembali memuntahkan sperma, mengisi Karma sekali lagi dengan benihnya.

Gakushuu menarik Karma hingga bersandar padanya, tak lupa mencabut keluar miliknya dari dalam Karma, bersamaan dengan beberapa tetes benihnya yang ikut keluar. Terlalu banyak di dalam, tak ada tempat yang cukup.

Karma benar-benar terlihat hamil sekarang. Betapa dirinya dipenuhi sekali dengan benih suami.

Stamina Karma sudah terkuras habis. Bahkan ia tak sanggup mempertahankan lengannya di bahu Gakushuu. Kedua lengan kekar memeluknya, menyangga tubuh ringkih. Keduanya menghirup udara dengan tamak. Pemuda merah terkulai lemas dalam pelukan mesra Gakushuu, bersandar pada dada bidang di depannya.

Manik tembaga kehilangan cahaya saat menutup. Fokus mengisi paru-parunya dengan oksigen. Karma lelah sekali. Ia benar-benar letih. Permainan Gakushuu sukses membuatnya sangat terlena.

Buta akan kesadaran diri, sepenuhnya dibutakan napsu birahi. Ingin rasanya segera berbaring di atas ranjang mereka yang empuk dan tidak terbangun hingga esok hari.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mmnnh ...."

Gakushuu akui, dia sering terlibat perselisihan dengan Karma Akabane.

"Nnghh ...!"

Alasan?

"Nnaah ...! Ah!"

Orangnya disiden? Iya. Manis? Iya. Menarik? Iya. Tsundere? Banget? Hobi denial? Selalu. Suka mengaku perkasa? Setiap saat.

"Hmmpp ...!"

Alasan lain? Gakushuu mau jadi Bapak.

"Hya ...! Nngh!"

Lumayan, 'kan? Punya _waifu_ cantik, genius—walau otaknya suka disalahgunakan, ramping, putih, dan memesona. Rambut indah laksana apel masak, tak lupa bibir seranum persik. Kelakuan bak setan, tengil luar biasa.

Pengecualian untuk tinggi mereka yang tak jauh beda—Gakushuu tak mau membicarakan.

Persoalan tinggi badan selalu diartikan serba salah di telinga mereka. Kalau kata Ren Sakakibara, cari mati kalau ditanya pendapat tinggi badan mereka.

"Kkhh ...! Nnnh ...!"

Serta menggairahkan.

Gakushuu menelengkan kepala, bibir bawah dijilat lapar. Netra anggur fokus pada hidangan lezat di hadapan. Sungguh menggoda, menggelitik napsu libido. Ia duduk di kursi dengan tidak nyaman.

Di depan publik, acap kali mereka berdebat topik tidak biasa. Berbobot meski kelihatannya kerempeng dari jauh. Boleh mereka duduk di meja yang sama, satu menyedot susu stroberi, satu minum kopi biar keren. Yang dibicarakan? Alkimia sampai kisah Teresa dari Avilla.

Sengaja piring ukuran besar beserta beberapa mainan khusus yang dibeli dari toko Serba Ada. Ia lupa nama pemiliknya, tetapi Gakushuu tak pernah lupa betapa anehnya. Bermuka bulat besar, nyengir lebar, sarung tangan dipakai tak biasa, dan kebiasaan "nurufufufufu".

Tetapi memang, semua benda yang diperlukan Gakushuu ada di sana. Dijual dengan harga yang pas. Terjamin awet dan berkualitas.

Untuk merah disiden akut, masa mau pakai kualitas rendahan? Sebagai putra tunggal Asano, malu dong.

Piring ukuran sangat besar, diameternya seukuran meja. Warnanya putih bersih, dengan ukiran bunga _cattleya_ sebagai hiasan. Sengaja ditaruh di lantai. Di atasnya tersedia sesuatu yang tampak begitu lezat. Gakushuu yakin rasanya jauh lebih nikmat daripada sekadar dilihat.

Tubuh seputih susu menggeliat. Mata gandum tampak sayu, meneteskan air mata yang begitu banyak. Mulut disumpal _gagball_ , air liur menetes dari celah-celah bibir. Paras merah merona, terutama di bagian bawah tulang pipi. Leher jenjang dipenuhi bercak merah, basah karena peluh, dilingkari _collar pink_ berhias bel berbentuk stroberi dengan tali panjang yang ujung lain dipegang oleh Gakushuu.

 _Nipple masanger_ terpasang di bawah tulang selangka, direkatkan dengan plester. Pergelangan tangan dan siku saling terikat di balik punggung. Tidak sepenuhnya telanjang, masih ada telinga guguk berbulu putih yang terpasang manis di kepala, juga sarung tangan guguk berbulu lembut.

Di bawah sana, cock ring menghalangi jalan keluar. Sudah terpasang sejak dua jam yang lalu. Dildo berukuran besar sengaja dimasukkan sekaligus ke dalam sana, bergetar dan membentur protstat dengan tingkat maksimum. Namun, dasar nakal, sesekali Gakushuu bandel memindah jadi _medium-slow_ menggunakan _remote wireless_.

Lelehan selai merah ditumpah dengan sengaja, membuat tubuh mungil itu berbau manis dan lengket. Siap dilumat—sekali lagi.

Baru tahu kalau Karma adalah penikmat gairah hubungan seksual semenjak—kali pertama disetubuhi Gakushuu?

Gakushuu, 'kan, jenius. Tak heran Karma sampai kecanduan.

"Nnghh!"

Gakushuu menarik tali di tangan, memaksa tubuh tersebut bangun. Paksaan tarikan, membuat pemuda lancang itu terbangun paksa dan terdorong jatuh tepat di depan celana Gakushuu.

"Nakal, ya, kamu." Gakushuu mengelus rambut Karma yang basah, lalu melepas ikatan _gagball_.

"Buka celanaku, Sayang," perintah Gakushuu, menunjuk kembungan di celananya.

Wajah Karma makin memerah, mendelik jengkel. Mengingat tangan masih terikat, hanya mulut yang bisa digunakan. Mendecih satu kali dan menggeliat, pemuda merah menggigit resleting. Rasanya dingin dan aneh saat bertemu lidah. Susah payah, Karma menariknya turun.

"Anak pintar," puji Gakushuu, lalu dengan sengaja menaikkan ritme dildo menjadi maksimal. Pemuda merah di bawah mendesah keras.

 _Bastard_ , main curang. Khas Asano-kun sekali.

Manik gandum menerawang lebar, tercekat melihat ukuran milik putra tunggal Asano yang tidak biasa. Berdenyut hidup siap untuk memasuki.

_Ukh ...._

"Apa yang kamu tunggu, Manis?" Tanya Gakushuu. Tanpa aba-aba, lelaki itu menjambak helai merah. "Takut, hm? Seorang Akabane takut melakukannya?"

_Menghina!_

Merengut jengkel. Karma benci dipandang rendah. Enak saja Gakushuu berkata begitu!

Otot kembar ranum menciumi pucuk dan sekitar batang, mengingat-ingat ukurannya. Ketika bibirnya mencium urat tebal, lidah lantas dikeluarkan.

Hendak hati berkonsentrasi memuaskan yang ini, semestinya Karma ingat bahwa Gakushuu bukan orang yang suka berdiam diri. Berkali-kali dildo di bawah sana mengganggu dengan membentur prostat, sepertinya tombol remote ditekan ngawur oleh Gakushuu.

Curiga rencana Karma keburu ketahuan. Sial, kalau begini justru Karma yang harus bersusah payah mengulum milik Gakushuu.

Tidak bisa menggunakan tangan, mau tak mau hanya lidah dan rahang Karma saja yang bisa dipakai. Pemuda itu menjilati milik Gakushuu, yang diyakini memang memiliki ukuran di atas rata-rata begitu ia merasakannya sendiri. Dengan sensual, otot basah melingkari sumber hasrat Karma.

Gerakan lihai Karma membasahi penopang esensi Gakushuu sanggup menimbulkan helaan napas termuntahkan dari mulut pria kelabang. Setan merah merasakan jemari panjang Gakushuu mengelus belakang kepalanya.

Begitu yakin semua bagian sudah terjilat, Karma membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Rongga mulut menyambut dengan senang hati kedatangan tamu asing.  
Kelopak mata menurun tatkala kehangatan merasuk dalam dirinya, walau hanya bagian puncak yang mampu ditutupi.

Akan tetapi, Karma berani memamerkan kenyataan bahwa dirinya punya pengalaman.

Dildo di bawah masih menyala. Karma mendesah kala rektumnya dibentur. Getaran tubuh sampai memengaruhi rongga mulut, di mana organ sensitif tengah dimanja. Sensasi hangat dan basah disertai desahan Karma memberi rangsangan nikmat tersendiri pada milik Gakushuu. Gakushuu menggeram pendek. Sungguh sangat nikmat pelayanan oral, tetapi Gakushuu yakin di bawah sana lebih memuaskan

Kepala merah mulai bergerak. Melahap sumber hasrat yang membesar dari ukuran semula. Karma nyaris tersedak, namun memaksakan diri untuk menghisap. Benang-benang merah bergoyang mengikuti gerakan kepala naik-turun memanja milik Gakushuu di rongga mulut.

Pria lipan menggeram nikmat, puncaknya berbenturan dengan tostil Karma tiap kali pemuda itu melahap miliknya lebih dalam. Nyaris masuk ke tenggorokan.

Lidahnya ikut bergerak di dalam, menjilati bagian yang berhasil masuk. Karma membuat gerakan pada tenggorokan seperti sedang menelan, memberi sensasi pijatan halus.

"Bisa juga kamu, Akabane." Rambut merah dielus-elus, suara Gakushuu terdengar lirih.

 _Apakah pria ini mulai terangsang?_ Karma mengira-ngira, puas akan reaksi Gakushuu. Mengabaikan kerongkongan yang terasa sakit, anak itu berinisiatif menambah geram _seme_.

Kepala merah bergerak naik turun.

Gakushuu mendesis. Jemari ramping lekas menyemat untaian benang-benang rubi, mengoyak serta menarik. Membimbing gerak lihai pemuda tengil memanjakan miliknya.

Lima detik ... delapan ... sembilan ....

Otomatis menetes, mata Karma mulai berair. Ia sudah tidak kuat. Batang berurat masih belum menandakan tanda-tanda akan keluar. Lidahnya lelah bergerak dalam mulut, menjilati sumber hasrat Gakushuu. Berkali-kali ia merasa mual, karena terlalu dalam memasukkan milik pria tersebut.

Saliva membasahi sekitar mulut dan dagu. Desis lirih Gakushuu sampai di telinga, cuma menikmati semata. Kapan orang ini akan orgasme? Karma sudah lelah!

Saliva mengalir dari sela-sela bibir. Tempo kepala bergerak naik-turun menjadi tidak beraturan. Tubuh seksi menggeliat gelisah. Mungkin hendak keluar lagi, namun cock ring dengan manis menahan.

Berulang kali Karma membuat catatan mental memesan dua karung wasabi ekstra kulit durian.

Ketika merasakan sumber hasrat Gakushuu akan meraih puncak, kuluman makin diperdalam, hisapan diperkuat. Karma siap menelan benih esensi Gakushuu.

"Uwaakh!" Karma meronta.

Gakushuu sialan! Seenaknya sendiri! Karma meraung tidak suka ketika Gakushuu menarik kepalanya. Kepala Karma pun sakit, ia dipaksa menengadah dengan rambut dijambak paksa. Paru-paru merengek meminta oksigen. Bibir ranum menganga, mengatur pernapasan.

Pemuda berambut kulit jeruk tersenyum sebelum turun dari kursinya, berjongkok di depan Karma. "Tenang, Akabane." Kedua tangan Gakushuu menepuk-nepuk kedua pipi Karma sebelum menguceknya gemas.

Paras pemilik rambut merah itu tampak memerah dan penuh napsu, selai stroberi dan yogurt masih mengotori muka. Netra gandum tampak sayu dan bergairah. Terpikat pada lelaki yang sekali lagi akan menggagahinya, entah sampai kapan kali ini Karma bisa tertahan.

Karena seorang Gakushuu, sange tiada tara. Lama puasnya. Berbekal kejeniusan otak, dipakai ngaco jika sudah mendapati Karma bugil di depan mata.

Noda selai dijilati lembut, lidah Gakushuu bergerak menyusuri telinga. Gigitan dan tiupan halus dilancarkan tuk mendapat suara desahan erotis. Kedua tangan terikat Karma mencengkeram kemeja di bawah leher Gakushuu.

"Kamu menginginkanku, Akabane ...?" Bisik kecil penuh gairah terdengar tepat di daun telinga. Tubuh berlibido tinggi menggeliat tidak nyaman.

"Mmnh~" Anggukan menjadi jawaban. Bibir bawah dikulum sendiri tatkala Gakushuu mengangkatnya beserta piring. Ia terdorong ke depan begitu Gakushuu memindahkannya ke atas meja.

Kedua sisi berbeda piring menjadi tumpuan, mengukung hidangan di atasnya. Tinggi meja hanya sebatas pinggang Gakushuu.

"Kalau begitu ...." Gakushuu mengecup singkat bibir mungil Karma sebelum mendorongnya hingga berbaring. Pekikan halus terlontar ketika punggung bersentuhan dengan dinginnya piring.

Kedua kaki jenjang ditarik, tubuh uke terseret. Kemudian diangkat tinggi-tinggi, memamerkan celah menggoda yang berdenyut meremas dildo nakal. Sungguh basah, dan getarannya sangat menggoda. Mengundang untuk dicicipi.

Bibir dijilat, Asano-kun terkekeh menyerupai iblis sebelum menarik kasar dildo tersebut. Pemuda merah menjerit lagi.

" _Shit_ , kamu terlalu menggodaku, Karma Akabane." Gakushuu berbisik lirih, nyaris tidak tahan. Tetapi belum, belum waktunya ia masuk meski miliknya sudah meraung ingin memasuki.

Ini makanan khusus. Karena itulah tersedia piring dan _garnish_. Sebelum ke bagian akhir, ada yang harus dilakukannya dulu, 'kan?

Pertama, ambil stroberi.

Sebatang stroberi berukuran besar dikeluarkan dari dalam saku, daun tangkai dicabut sembarangan. Menampakkan entitas merah asam-manis berhias polkadot hitam yang pasti akan terasa asam-manis di lidah seperti setan kecil.  
Stroberi tersebut disiapkan di depan celah lapar. Disiapkan khusus untuk pecinta buah mungil.

Punggung Karma melengkung. Sesuatu yang agak bulat, dingin, dan berukuran cukup besar memasukinya. Karma mengerang kesulitan. Pinggul menggeliat syahwat ketika sesuatu itu diputar di dalamnya, kemudian terbelah tak wajar begitu saja. Tangan nakal Gakushuu mengeluar-masukkan stroberi tersebut dibantu jari.

"Aaahh ...! Nnhaah ...! Sh-shuu ...!" Kepala merah dihempaskan ke belakang, temperatur suhu sekujur tubuh makin tinggi, tungkai rusa bergetar menahan geli dan sensasi rangsangan dari organ tersensitif. Andai tak ditopang di kedua bahu Gakushuu, pasti sudah terjuntai lemas tak berdaya di atas meja.

"Wah, panas dan sempit sekali di dalam. Lihat, Karma, stroberi kesukaanmu seperti meleleh ...." Gakushuu berdecak kagum.

Jawaban untuk kalimat itu hanya geraman erotis yang menyebut namanya berulang kali, tak lupa raut wajah penuh gairah. Merengek sebal meminta lebih secara verbal.

"G-Gakushuu ...! I-ini ... nnghh! Ti ... aahn ...! Tidak ...! Aakhh ... boleh!"

Sungguh keras kepala meski aksi denial tersebut sangat kentara. Nyatanya di bawah sana, celah tersebut makin lapar.

Pergelangan tangan yang terikat tali pita manis bergesek di belakang punggung. Tubuh bergetar lagi, titik terdalamnya berhasil ditemukan si stroberi manis imut.

Puncak diraih. Terhalang pengganggu.

Semakin lama, stroberi tersebut makin mengecil. Terkoyak dinding rektum.

"Ah, jadi kecil, deh." Gakushuu tersenyum geli, ibu jari yang berlumur sisa-sisa daging stroberi dijilat sepenuh hati. Rasa asam-manis segar stroberi menyapa lidah.

Karma tergeletak lemas tak berdaya. Napasnya berat, paru-parunya mengambil oksigen dengan tamak. Matanya setengah tertutup, namun masih menyisakan secuil napsu. Belum waktunya redup.

Gakushuu brengsek! Karma sangat ingin keluar, tapi tidak bisa. Ia tak bisa melepas pengganggu itu dengan tangannya sendiri. Benar-benar minta ditinju kepala jeyuk ini.

Begitu semua jari bersih, pinggul Karma dicengkram. Sungguh kulit yang mulus sekali, dan ... begitu putih. Sisa-sisa selai dan yogurt yang menodainya tak mengganggu, tetapi malah makin memperindah.

Napsu akan kenikmatan duniawi memuncak. Gairah makin tebal. Kepala Gakushuu menunduk, siap mencicipi hidangan lezat.

" _Itadakimasu_."

Netra tembaga membelalak.

"Ti-tidak! Jangan oral—Aaahhnn!!" Karma menjerit.

Manik tembaga bersembunyi, kelopak mata dipejam erat-erat. Bibir bawah digigit frustasi. Kedua tangan Karma bergerak gelisah di belakang punggung yang melengkung, pita yang mengikat pergelangan tangan dan sikunya sungguh mengganggu.

"Gakushuu! _Yame_ —Nnghh!!" Pemuda merah mendesah tak karuan, air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata. Frustasi tidak tahan akan sensasi di bawah sana.

Gakushuu memejamkan mata, menjilati sisa daging stroberi yang menyeluak keluar tanpa henti. Kedua tangan mengusap lembut paha jenjang yang bergetar di bahunya. Menikmati lembutnya sutra kulit.

"Aaahhh!! Shuu!" Punggung melengkung diiringi getaran hebat di sekujur tubuh. Mulut Karma terbuka, tetapi tak lagi menimbulkan suara.

Penasaran, berkedip satu kali, Gakushuu berhenti dan mendongak, terkekeh melihat milik Karma yang berdenyut hendak datang. "Orgasme kering?" Ia usil bertanya, lalu menyentil pucuk yang dihiasi _cock ring_.

"Asano-kun!" Karma merajuk jengkel, tidak suka dipermainkan.

Anak tunggal Asano menyunggingkan seringai. Lidah dikeluarkan, menjilat paha dalam. Erangan panjang serta merta mengikuti lidah nakal menyusuri tungkai jenjang tersebut. Begitu berdiri, sumber hasrat Gakushuu ikut tegap di depan celah yang tidak sabar ingin menyambut.

Angkuh mengacung. Tak sadar paras Karma merah padam laksana apel matang.

Tertawa geli, Gakushuu lantas menunduk, memberi satu kecupan di bibir Karma. "Aku tidak dapat menahannya lagi, Karma .... Aku akan segera mengisimu lagi."

Kedua mata Karma menerawang.

Organ panjang masuk tanpa jeda.

"Aaakkhh!" Pemuda merah meraung kesakitan.

Rambut jeruk mendesis, menyumpah serapah bersamaan keluarnya likuid yang tak mampu ditahan. Jepitan yang luar biasa. Pas sekali ia menahan diri untuk tidak masuk, Gakushuu meraih puncak dengan sukses di dalam rektum setan merah.

Karma tak mampu menahan diri. Ia terisak.

Sakit sekali.

Tubuhnya menegang kaku sesaat merasa terbelah, sebelum bergetar hebat. Napas seolah tercuri, menghembuskan karbon lewat hidung rasanya sulit sekali.

Seme brengsek mengejan beberapa kali di dalam rektumnya, membiarkan tetes likuid terakhir keluar. Mengambil napas panjang beberapa saat, lalu merendahkan tubuh. Membenamkan wajah pada leher jenjang penuh peluh.  
Kedua, makan stroberi yang dihadiahkan.

"Mmnhh~" Karma menggeliat, satu bercak timbul lagi di lehernya. Bibir Gakushuu menyapu pembuluh darah di leher si merah, gigi taring memberi gigitan halus pada area sensitif yang belum terjamah.

Tangan yang menganggur diam-diam mengambil stroberi bulat di saku, buah biasa yang murah. Bungkusnya dibuka. _Nipple masanger_ dilepas. Gakushuu menaruh dua butir buah merah di bawah leher Karma.

Lidah nakal terus bergerak turun.

"Nnghh ...!"

Mulut lapar mengulum stroberi bulat beserta area sensitif di area kanan tubuh Karma, terletak tepat di bawah tulang selangka. Gigi turut serta bertindak, sengaja menyenggol alih-alih mengunyah daging stroberi. Gigitan kecil sengaja menggoda.

_Bangsat ...!_

Mata gandum dipejam erat-erat. Kedua tangan bergerak gelisah, namun pita pink mengikat pergelangan tangannya dengan kuat. Ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan keberadaan tangannya sendiri di bawah punggung.

"J-jangan ... nnggh! Menggodaku ...!" Protes Karma. Kaki menendang-nendang udara frustasi.

Terkekeh geli, lantas ganti mengulum bagian kiri. Kepala merah mendongak, bagian kanan ikut dimanja. Gakushuu menarik gemas.

" _Y_ - _yada_ ...! Aaahh ...!" Tak tahan akan sensasi, desahan keluar. Salah satu titik sensitif di tubuh dihisap kuat, sesekali dimanja oleh organ lunak dan basah. Tubuh Karma menggeliat syahwat di bawah belaian Gakushuu.

Pergerakan tersebut mengakibatkan otot bawah Karma berdenyut-denyut, membalas Gakushuu dengan pijatan kuat.

"Ouch! Aw, kamu meremasku, Karma ...!"

Manik merkuri kembar menatap Gakushuu sengit. Mata masih sedikit terisak. Susah payah bangkit. Gakushuu mengangkat alis.

"Kamu menyebalkan, Asano-kun."

"Aku menyebalkan?"

"Sangat menyebalkan." Jarak dikikis.

Sedetik kemudian, ranum sewarna persik mencumbu otot kembar kebiruan.

Sepertinya bekas merokok, atau tak pernah dialasi pelembap. Untuk pria seperti Gakushuu, tak aneh apabila diam-diam merokok, yang aneh kalau rajin pakai pelembap.

Dikira banci?

Mata anggur berkedip satu kali. Setan ini mencuri kesempatan lagi. Kali ini tak tanggung, dan tak lagi canggung ragu-ragu. Ada sapuan basah di bibir bawahnya, meminta akses masuk. Tungkai telanjang ganti melingkari pinggang berlapis celana panjang.

Mengapa yang namanya Karma Akabane tak pernah mau jera?

"Uakh!"

Helai merah dikoyak.

Gakushuu menghela napas berat. "Kamu ini." Netra lawan dipandang lekat-lekat. "Jangan sok begitu."

Karma menggeleng, menolak menurut. Andai lengan tidak di belakang punggung, pasti sudah mengukung erat di leher seme. Bagian selatan tubuh menggeliat, sengaja menggesek area intim, berusaha menggoda libido seme.

Kepala digelengkan, berusaha lepas dari tangan besar. Lidah mungil bergerak-gerak di mulut yang terbuka, merengek minta dimanja.  
Pria jingga menghembuskan napas lelah.

"Bukan begitu caranya berciuman. Tidak boleh merengek begitu."

"Salahmu rese," bantah Karma, merajuk manja.

Alis Gakushuu melengkung ke bawah. "Aw~ _love_ ~ Kamu menantangku, setan tengil?" Sebelah sudut bibir Gakushuu terangkat bersamaan alis kanan yang berbalik melengkung ke atas.

Sinis membalas.

"Nnggaaahh! Shuu!" Punggung melengkung, satu hentakan dilancarkan.

Dasar brengsek!

Di atas, Gakushuu membisik kata-kata serapah, kena akibatnya sendiri bergerak mendadak, di bawah sana Karma menghimpitnya kuat sekali.

Begitu berhasil menyesuaikan diri, pria jingga merendah mengecup singkat telinga si merah. "Ya, ampun, Akabane. Sebegitu rindunya kamu padaku? _Kawaii_ ~" Gigi memberi gigitan halus tuk merangsang.

Karma tak menjawab. Pikirannya melayang. Satu hentak sukses membutakan pikiran. Pandangan merabun oleh butiran air mata.

"Baiklah. Ayo lakukan, Sayang." Sebutir stroberi diambil lagi, dioles sisa yogurt, daun dicabut kasar, dan Gakushuu langsung mengulumnya.

Pemuda merah terhenyak kala bibir bawahnya digigit, refleks celah di antara otot bibir terbuka. Sesuatu yang keras dan manis menyentuh lidahnya. Tak ayal Karma mengikuti insting yang mendesak untuk menutup kedua matanya, kelopak mata terpejam begitu menyadari sepasang anggur tengah menatapnya begitu dalam.

"Mmpph .... Nnh ... ahh! Hhmpp ...!" Karma mengerang pelan. Asano tunggal menikam ranum persik dengan lidah, sesekali melumatnya dengan lembut. Memaksa untuk mengulum stroberi yang didorong masuk ke dalam panggung Karma.

Satu desahan halus ikut menyelip keluar saat buah favorit dengan cara asing memaksa masuk ke dalam rongga.

"Mnh ...!" Desiran aneh merangsang di bawah, merasa tidak nyaman didiamkan meski tengah dimasuki. Lidah bergerak lihai, bergerilya membelit lidah mungil yang mulai terlumuri daging stroberi manis.

Tubuh Karma berjengit lemas. Panggungnya diseleksi, mengecap daging asam yang bersembunyi diam-diam. Lidah dihisap intens. Liur memeleh keluar dari sudut bibir, mengalir melewati dagu.

"Enngh ...!" Si merah mengerang frustasi, lidahnya dipaksa ditarik keluar. Asano tunggal mengecap tamak buah di dalam mulutnya. Saliva berwarna kemerahan membasahi sekitar bibir ranum.

Lama-kelamaan kebutuhan udara pun menjadi ancaman. Karma mulai menggeliat. Tak tahan akan paru-paru yang meminta diisi oksigen. Namun hukum udara belum menyerang pencumbu.

"Mmnhh .... Aahh ...!" Desahan tertahan termuntahkan ketika Gakushuu makin menghimpit wajah mereka, tak ingin ada celah dalam ritual percumbuan panas. Lidah saling membelit sengit laksana ular kawin.

Karma berusaha mengambil napas di sela-sela lumatan. Sulit. Lelaki di atasnya seolah tahu kapan ia hendak menarik napas dan langsung menghalanginya dengan melumat bibir bawah.

Dasar curang!

Pemuda merah gemetar lemas. Paras cantik suka denial memerah panas. Ia tak sanggup lagi, paru-paru berteriak meminta oksigen. Lidah tak lagi sanggup melawan, membiarkan seluruh isi panggung dilumat habis organ lunak yang makin mengganas.

Tepat beberapa detik sebelum Karma nyaris hilang kesadaran, kontak memabukkan itu dilepas. Benang saliva membuktikam hasil ritual beradu lidah, memanjang dari bibir Karma ke bibir Gakushuu.

Pemuda mungil terengah-engah, napasnya panas. Dadanya terasa berat. Oksigen dihirup banyak-banyak mengisi paru-paru. Paras cantik kini kacau. Bekas saliva masih membasahi sekitar mulut hingga dagu. Tak ada binar pada manik tembaga, justru tampak sayu penuh gairah.

Belum sempat napasnya teratur, Gakushuu sudah menyumpal stroberi baru ke dalam mulut Karma dan mencumbuinya sekali lagi.

Akal sehat Karma mendobrak, memaksa empunya untuk lari. Nahas, ia masih terjebak dalam kukungan dan kondisi tidak memungkinkan untuk kabur. Merasa tak menemukan celah untuk lari dari pemerkosaan mulut, terpaksa ia paksa diri gerakkan lidahnya sendiri mendorong keluar otot asing di dalam mulut.

Gakushuu menyeringai dalam percumbuan. Sang ahli dengan tenang menarik lidah sang uke untuk menari dalam tempo cepat, diam-diam membawanya ikut berdansa tanpa sadar.

Apa daya, kelelahan duluan membuat Karma tak mampu mengimbangi permainan Gakushuu. Namun, ia masih ngotot memaksakan diri berusaha mendorong keluar lidah Gakushuu. Sekaligus tak mau membiarkan Gakushuu yang mendominasi rongga mulut.

Menarik sekali.

Gakushuu masih menghimpit wajah itu. Mata si merah terpejam erat sekali. Tak sadar suara decakan liur terbagi dibarengi desah tertahan. Lidah yang lebih berpengalaman terus saja bermain dengan lincah di dalam rongga mulut.

Lambat laun, Karma mulai lelah. Napasnya mulai habis. Gila, sudah berapa lama waktu yang lewat? Ia tak kuat lagi meladeni gerak lincah lidah ahli. Tak sanggup menahan erangan tatkala lidahnya sendiri ditarik dan dihisap oleh mulut lawan.

Gakushuu menikmati perubahan raut wajah Karma.

"Mmnhh ...! Nnghh ...!" Sekujur tubuh Karma gemetar. Lidahnya tak mampu berdansa sekali lagi.

Rajin renang, ya, orang ini? Kuat sekali menahan napas!

Sedangkan Asano tunggal punya rencana berbeda selain mencumbui Karma. Selagi ia membutakan pikiran setan tengil, tepat si bawah sana, diam-diam Gakushuu keluar dan menyisakan ujung miliknya.

Ritual lidah terputus. Pekikan nyaring kesakitan berkumandang. Kepala merah apel mendongak. Tubuh ramping terhentak. Gakushuu tersenyum kecil ketika tubuh sang uke di bawah menegang kaku sebelum bergetar hebat. Bibir yang membengkak menganga, mengeluarkan suara yang tercekat.

"Kita mulai, Karma."

Kelereng gandum membelalak lebar.

"Tung—AAAAHH! SHUU! AAKHH!"

Seringai iblis tercipta. Punggung Karma kembali melengkung, bersamaan dengan kepala yang mendongak ke atas. Pekik penuh rasa sakit dan nikmat tak mampu ditahan meski bibir bawah digigit kuat-kuat berkali-kali.

"NNGHH!! KKHH! G-GAKUSHUU! NNAAHH!!" Karma menjerit tajam, mengerang frustasi mendapat hantaman tak terduga pada rektumnya. Membentur titik terdalam dengan keras.

"Nnngghhh!!"

Telapak tangan mengepal diremas kuat-kuat. Organ intim menghujam sangat kuat. Masuk sepenuhnya sebagai benda asing dalam sekian hentakan. Mendapat hempas maut di dalam, tak ayal netra tembaga membelalak. Bibir ranum menganga menyuarakan jerit tak lebih keras dari bisikan.

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya bagimu, 'kan? Nikmat sekali. Masih sesempit ini." Satu usapan pada gunung kembar. Diremas gemas.

Keringat di bawah rahang diusap, kembali menghujam rektum Karma dengan tempo cepat. Jerit Karma berkumandang tiada henti.

"Nnaah!! Akh! H-henti—Nnghhh!!"

Menjilat bibir, Gakushuu menyeringai. Betapa ia semakin tidak tahan dengan semua desahan yang dimuntahkan Karma. Jerit kesakitan yang sangat menggoda. Benar-benar santapan yang lezat.

Kepala apel menggeleng kanan-kiri, tak mampu menyesuaikan gerak sentakan. Ia terhimpit antar piring dan tubuh Gakushuu. Digigitnya kuat-kuat bibir bawah. Menahan sakit dan nikmat aneh akan sumber hasrat Gakushuu menancap dalam pada liangnya.

"Mmnh!! Nnffhh!" Jerit desah Karma tak beraturan. Tidak jelas terhalang kain sprei. Saliva keluar dari celah-celah bibir. Air mata mengalir deras ikut membasahi wajah dan sprei di bawah. Bagian selatannya dianiaya, itu benar.

Namun tak menutup fakta kepalanya kosong tiap kali prostat bertumbukkan dengan ujung tumpul.

Gakushuu menggerakkan tubuhnya kiat cepat, mengayuh pinggul maju-mundur, menarik properti kebanggaan keluar-masuk berkali-kali, menggesek dinding rektum yang terasa menjepitnya kuat sekali, membentur keras titik prostat yang kini dihapal letaknya.

Keringat menetes dari poni.

Pria jingga mencondongkan tubuh lebih dekat tanpa mengurangi ritme kayuhan, berbisik di telinga pemuda merah.

"Ada apa, Karma? Keluarkan desahanmu. Ke mana sosok pongah Akabane? Hm."

Bisikan penuh gairah tersebut sangat menggoda. Menggelitik telinga oleh udara hangat dari bibir nakal. Dilanjut jilatan panas lidah melingkupi daun telinga.

Andai pikirannya tak dibutakan kenikmatan duniawi, mungkin Karma sudah balas menyundul jengkel.

Seakan belum cukup, godaan bertambah ketika tangan besar dengan jari ramping menyambar milik Karma, memanjakannya dalam pijatan berirama. KarmA menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, merasa frustasi.

Akal sehatnya nyaris putus. Ini ... ini seharusnya tidak boleh terjadi ...! Enak saja ia berada dalam posisi korban perkosaan—walau kasus ini mau sama mau.

Kebimbangan dihujani kenikmatan duniawi seiring rektumnya bergesekan oleh sesuatu yang kian membesar. Ia merasa penuh. Perut bawahnya melilit.

Gakushuu menyeringai bagaikan iblis. Baginya, setan disiden sudah sepenuhnya terbawa akan kenikmatan bercinta. Lihat saja tingkahnya. Gelagatnya mungkin meronta, berusaha melepaskan diri dengan menggoyangkan pinggul.

Sungguh naif. Tak tahu bahwa gerakan tersebut justru membantu Gakushuu mengatur sudut serangan. Tak tahu bahwa tindakannya berujung menambah dalam tusukan. Berimbas pada gesekan penuh nyeri di otot dalam. Gakushuu menyadari adanya darah keluar.

Dinding rektum bergesek, pasti menimbulkan luka berdarah. Air mata mendesak keluar dan mengalir deras, tak tahan akan hentakan ganas. Gakushuu bergerak begitu brutal, sama sekali tak main-main.

" _YA_ - _YAMETE_! SHUU! AAAHH!" Kepala apel menggeleng frustasi, tidak tahan akan sensasi brutal yang terasa nyaris membelah. Kelopak mata Karma terpejam kuat-kuat, butir-butir bening keluar lewat sudut mata tak kuat menahan sakit dan nikmat teramat sangat. Bibir merahnya menganga, meneteskan saliva di kedua sudut.

Semakin dilihat, semakin pemandangan itu menambah tinggi gairah. Iseng dia melirik ke bawah, benih awalnya merembes keluar bersamaan darah. Kedua likuid tersebut bercampur menjadi warna pink pekat.

Bibir ranum persik dikecup sekilas. Asano tunggal menenggelamkan parasnya di leher si merah apel. Menambah cepat tempo penetrasi.

"UWAKH! AKH! SHUU! SHUU! AAAHH!!"

Sesuatu mulai mendesak di bawah. Gakushuu menggigit area sensitif di leher jenjang seiring mengganas sodokan, menyerang titik prostat Karma. Tubuh si merah menggelinjang.

Klimaks menghampiri bersamaan. _Cock ring_ dilepas.

"AAAAAAAAHH! SHUU!!!"

Gakushuu berhenti. Efek domino menyerang otak. Nyaris ia tak tahan ketika Karma meremasnya erat seakan sedang memerah. Teriak meraih puncak menggema ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Mata anggur menerawang. Ia menanamkan benih sekali lagi di dalam rektum Karma. Bersamaan dengan likuid panas yang menyembur keluar membasahi mereka.

Cairan putih menyembur keluar. Membebaskan gejolak yang menyerang perut bawah menuju sumber hasrat yang tidak dibiarkan terbengkalai tanpa belaian pembeli. Gugur menceceri tubuh telanjang, piring, dan lantai.

Erotis.

Bengong. Gakushuu nyaris melongo. Wuah, banyak sekali, sudah berapa orgasme yang ditahan Karma?

"A-aah ...." Karma merintih.

Pancaran sinar pada kelereng merkuri meredup, menikmati _afterglow_ usai berhubungan intim. Tangan kekar melepas ikatan pada tangannya, yang mungkin tak banyak berguna, seluruh tubuhnya terasa kebas mati rasa. Stamina terkuras habis.

Gakushuu mendekap pemuda merah dengan erat. Tak ada minat untuk keluar dari dalam rektum Karma. Bibirnya memberi bercak merah tambahan sebelum mengangkat wajah. Kening Karma dicium penuh sayang.

" _Happy Strawberry Day, Love_. Aku mencintaimu, Karma," tutur Gakushuu lembut seraya tersenyum kecil.

Pemuda merah tak mengindahkan. Perlahan-lahan pandangannya mengabur. Kantuk menyerangnya dalam diam. Samar-samar, Karma mendengar Gakushuu mengucapkan selamat malam padanya.


End file.
